


Guardian Alpha

by Clarrisani



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fuck Or Die, Knotting, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: After a hunt goes sideways, Dean and Sam are in need of rescue. That rescue comes with a revelation that Dean isn't sure he can handle.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 31
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

Some hunts just didn’t go well. In fact, some hunts went fucking horrendously. Dean could count the number of times hunts had gone sideways on them, and this had to be one of the worst.

It was just a normal hunt, really. They had managed to track down a pack of alphas terrorising the local population. Alphas were rare, but common enough that they would sometimes pack up together. Usually they would try and hunt down the even rarer omegas, taking them as sex slaves that needed to be saved. Usually though they went after betas.

Dean remembered the relief that John had when both he and Sam had turned out to be betas. Sure they made up a large chunk of the population, but Dean knew there were alphas in their bloodline. John and Mary had both been betas, but there was always a risk. So when Sam and Dean had both come through puberty without popping a knot or going into heat, John had been relieved.

Dean was glad to be a beta. It meant he didn’t have to worry about rut or heat. In fact he didn’t personally know any alphas or omegas, they were that rare. He was glad in many ways. Alphas were arseholes. He hated them almost as much as he hated witches.

So when the opportunity presented itself for them to hunt a pack of alpha dicks, he and Sammy always jumped at the chance. They were just another monster as far as Dean was concerned. And this particular pack had been picking off travellers, abusing them until they had their fill, then dumping the bodies in the river.

The police wouldn’t touch them. Alphas were so rare that they were almost a myth, so the police didn’t know quite what they were dealing with. They just knew people were disappearing and bodies showing up strangely brutalised. The thing that caught them out the most was the bite marks on the necks of the victims. They weren’t human teeth, so the police were suspecting animal attacks.

Sam and Dean knew better. These sick alphas were mating with the betas for the thrill of it. They were using them until they tired of them, then ripping them to shreds. This was by far the worst pack of alphas Dean and Sam had come across. It was going to be a pleasure wiping them out.

But, of course, things hadn’t gone to plan. They’d found the pack easily enough. They’d managed to kill one of them. But the pack had been waiting for them, ambushing them. One second Dean had been fighting, the next he’d taken a blow to the head and had been out like a light.

Now he was awake again and he wished he wasn’t. His head was killing him, throbbing with pain. But that wasn’t the worst part. The worst part was the fact he was tied down. That wasn’t new to him, but being strapped to an omega breeding table was. He knew what it was – he’d read about them before. They were archaic, a disgusting alpha invention to force omegas to breed against their will.

Worse than that though was the thing he had noticed first when he had woken up. The harsh pants, the laughter, the feeling of being penetrated. The motherfucking alphas were raping him.

“Hey,” he heard one of them laugh. “I think the pretty one is awake.”

“Is he?” The alpha behind him slapped him on one arse cheek. “You awake there?”

Dean didn’t answer, clenching his teeth. He was completely at their mercy. His arms and legs were bound tightly to the table, the straps cutting into naked skin. His thoughts instantly turned to Sam, and cracking his eyes open he quickly scanned the room. What he saw horrified him.

The room had several breeding tables. He counted at least four. Sam was bound to the one next to him, mercifully still unconscious as an alpha pounded into him. Dean was going to kill these alphas, and he was going to take his time doing so.

“You know you’re not the first hunters to come after us,” an alpha said, kneeling by Dean’s head and gripping him by the hair, yanking his head up so that he looked at him. “Usually we’d just kill you outright, but you killed Rich so we’re going to take our time with you.”

“Go fuck yourself,” Dean hissed.

“The only one getting fucked here is you,” the alpha mocked. He looked up at the alpha behind Dean. “Remember, no knotting until Bill gets here.”

“You sure?” The alpha said, squeezing Dean’s hips as he thrust into him. “He’s so pretty.”

“It’s your head if you do.”

“Okay, okay.”

Hearing a moan Dean shot his head around, spotting Sam coming too. He watched as Sam’s face went through a series of expressions. First came confusion, then realisation followed by horror. He tried to pull at bindings but they were stuck fast.

“Sammy,” Dean called.

“Dean?” Sam’s head turned toward him, eyes widening as he took in what was happening.

“Right here, baby brother,” Dean said. “We’ll get these assholes.”

The alphas around them laughed, mocking them. Dean could feel the alpha behind him’s hips start to stutter, feeling his knot tugging at his ring. He swallowed, the alpha pulling back before he could knot him and stroking himself. He started to come, Dean feeling him inside before the alpha pulled back and let his jizz streak over Dean’s back.

“Yeah, mark him up, Ted,” the alphas cheered.

“My turn,” one of the alphas called, pushing the first alpha away and forcing his way inside of Dean. Dean grunted. Alpha’s were known for their large cocks, and these guys were no exception. The fact that he wasn’t split open told him that they had at least prepped him somewhat before they’d started their orgy. Dean didn’t know if that was a good or a bad sign.

“We should be making use of their mouths,” another alpha said, much to Dean’s horror.

“Nah, they’ll probably bite down on us,” another said.

“You bet your arse I would,” Dean said. “Just try it.”

“Feisty bitch,” they laughed.

“We’re going to kill you all. Slowly,” Sam said. “Maybe castrate you before you die.”

“Wow.” The alphas were hollering with laughter. “Need to fuck that one harder, Jim.”

Dean knew they were in a bad situation. Nobody knew where they were. It was rare that both of them got caught like this. He ran through his options, but kept coming up blank. There were no weapons within reach, and even if there were he was strapped down tight. Sam was in equally a bad situation. He almost wished Sam had his powers.

Powers. A thought occurred to Dean. He closed his eyes, evening out his breath as he concentrated.

“I pray to you Castiel, to come and rescue us from these sick fucks.”

“What’s he babbling on about?” The alphas said.

“Castiel,” he heard Sam say. “Please hear us. We need your help.”

“I think they’re praying,” one of the alphas said.

“Not to any god I know,” another alpha said.

Dean opened his eyes, gazing around the room and feeling his heart fall as he didn’t spot the familiar outline of their angel. He started as he heard a door open and tried to look back but was unable.

“How’s it going?” An unfamiliar voice said.

“Bill!” The alphas all perked up. Clearly this was their leader. “Caught ourselves a couple of hunters. They took out Rich, so we made them our bitches.”

“Knotted them yet?” Bill asked.

“Not yet,” one said. “Thought we’d wait for you.”

“Good choice,” Bill said. He stepped where Dean could finally see him, Dean spotting a large, older man. Bill looked down at Dean, then at Sam. “Couple of pretty boys, aren’t they. Maybe we should keep one of them as mates for a while.”

The alphas agreed with them, Dean feeling sick to his stomach. There was nothing worse than an alpha bite. Dean had heard the stories. A bite from an alpha turned you into their submissive, making it hard for you to say no to them. You were at their mercy. It was worse for omegas, but even on betas it could be bad.

“Which one do you want?’ the alphas asked their leader.

“Don’t know.” Bill said. “They’re both equally tempting.”

“Take me,” Dean said. “Take me.”

“Dean, no,” Sam said.

“Shut up, Sam,” Dean said, looking up at Bill. “I’ll be your bitch. Just leave Sam alone.”

“We have a volunteer,” Bill said with a laugh. “That doesn’t happen very often. What are you, a gay couple or something?”

“I think they’re brothers,” one of the alphas said, pointing at Dean. “He’s the older one.”

“Looking after his little brother,” Bill said, coming toward Dean. “Dean your name was? Good name for a bitch.”

The alpha inside of Dean withdrew, making a spot for Bill. Dean gritted his teeth as Bill pushed inside him with one long stroke.

“Going to breed you up,” Bill said. “Knot you and breed you up.”

Dean knew that wasn’t possible. Only omegas could be bred and he was a beta. He decided it was probably an alpha figure of speech. Bill was rough, hammering into Dean’s hole with such force Dean knew he was going to feel it for a week. Soon enough he felt Bill’s knot starting to swell, Bill leaning forward over him.

“Where should I bite you,” Bill huffed. “The neck. The back. The ass.”

Nowhere, Dean thought. He closed his eyes, swallowing hard. He felt Bill rake his teeth over his shoulder, his knot starting to catch on Dean’s rim. This was going to be unpleasant.

The door swung open behind them, the alphas shouting in surprise. Dean winced as Bill ripped free of him. There was the sound of fighting, Dean and Sam exchanging a look and trying to peer behind them to see what was happening. They could hear bodies hitting the floor, the sound of punches being thrown, the wet sound that a blade made when it sunk into flesh.

Then there was silence. Dean felt his heart pounding in his chest as he wondered just what had unleashed itself on the alphas.

“Dean. Sam.”

“Cas?” Dean tried to turn, spotting Cas as he strode between them, worry etched onto his face.

“Are you both all right?”

“Been better,” Sam admitted.

“Cas, free Sam,” Dean said.

Cas hesitated before crossing to Sam, practically ripping the straps from their supports. Before long Sam was free, Cas moving over to Dean and beginning to free him. Once he was loose Dean pushed himself up, his body aching and head throbbing. He looked around, spotting the alphas in a pile of bodies near the door.

“You heard our prayer?” Sam asked.

“Yes,” Cas said, averting his eyes from their naked bodies. “It took me a moment to locate you though.”

“Because of the warding,” Dean guessed. He looked around the room, spotting their clothes piled up in a corner. “There, Sam.”

Sam followed his gaze, the two of them crossing to the pile and redressing. Dean winced at the feeling of the spunk on him. He really needed a shower. They couldn’t get back to the bunker fast enough.

“How did this happen?” Cas asked.

“Just happens,” Dean said, shaking his head as he finished dressing, doing up his shoes. “We made a stupid mistake and got our asses pummelled for it.”

“Being raped is not something to joke about,” Cas said.

“Yeah, well…” Dean shrugged it off. He _had_ to joke about it. He didn’t want to think about it otherwise. He looked at Sam, who was smoothing back his hair. He reached out, catching him by the arm. “You okay?”

“I will be,” Sam told him, smiling tightly. “You didn’t have to sacrifice yourself for me, you know.”

“Of course I did,” Dean said. “You’re my little brother. It’s my job to take care of you.”

“How exactly did Dean sacrifice himself?” Cas asked as they headed out of the room.

“He volunteered to take an alpha bite,” Sam said.

Cas shot Dean a hard look, Dean seeing the concern on his face.

“Well it was either me or him,” Dean explained. “I’d rather it was me.”

“Alphas should not be biting humans unless it’s to mate,” Cas said. “It’s a sacred ritual, not something done lightly.”

“Well these alphas were using it to enslave people,” Dean said. “Bite them, use them for a while, get bored with them, kill them.”

“Then they deserved to die.”

They made it outside, finding the Impala right where they left it. They gathered their supplies, and with the help of Cas they gathered up the bodies of the alphas into a pile outside and torched them. They gave the house one last sweep, making sure they hadn’t missed anyone. Once done they headed for the car and climbed inside, Cas sliding into the back seat.

“Thanks for saving us, Cas,” Dean said, glancing at him in the rear view mirror. “Your timing was perfect.”

“You shouldn’t have gone after such a large alpha pack alone,” Cas said.

“Well, Sammy and me, we can usually handle a few alphas,” Dean said. “This lot got the jump on us. It was like they were expecting us.”

“You’re probably not the first hunters to go after them,” Castiel surmised.

“You’re probably right.” Dean sighed, fingers tight around the wheel. He saw Sam shift in his seat. “You’re sure you’re all right?”

“Just a bit sore,” Sam said. “That last alpha almost knotted me.”

“Alphas, man,” Dean shook his head. “Bunch of dicks the lot of them.”

Sam frowned. “Not all of them.”

“Yes all of them.” Dean shot him a look. “Name me one alpha who isn’t a dick.”

Sam stayed silent, although Dean could see he wanted to say something.

“Exactly.” Dean said. “The only good alpha is a dead one.”

“Not all alphas are like that, Dean,” Castiel said. “What these ones were doing was an abomination.”

“Well if it’s not what they’re supposed to do then why do they all do it?” Dean asked. “All they do is hunt, rape and kill. It’s in their DNA.”

“Alphas are supposed to be protectors,” Cas said. “They are supposed to love and cherish their mates.”

“My ass they do,” Dean grunted. “Enslave them more like it.”

“A mating bite isn’t supposed to enslave,” Cas said. “It’s supposed to be consensual. It’s more like a marriage, but on a deeper level.”

“They turn people into their bitch, Cas,” Dean said. “There ain’t no love and cherishing involved.”

“As I said, what they were doing is wrong.” Cas said. “And need I remind you that humans have been hunting, raping and killing other humans since Cain and Abel.”

“That’s different.”

“I fail to see how.”

“It’s not in our DNA,” Dean argued. “Alphas are born and bred killing machines.”

Cas was silent for a moment. “Would you argue then that all omegas are sluts?”

Dean flinched. “No. Course not.”

“It’s the same reasoning,” Cas said. “You would say it’s in their DNA.”

“That’s different.”

“How?”

Dean was silent. He stewed on the thought, trying to find the words to describe it. He knew that Castiel had a point and he hated it. He sighed.

“Look,” he said finally. “Omegas don’t band together and go out hunting betas and alphas to lock them up and rape them. Alphas do.”’

“Again, not all alphas,” Cas said.

“Every alpha I’ve met has.”

“Dean,” Sam said softly. “He’s right, it’s not all alphas.”

“The hell it isn’t,” Dean said, shooting him a glare. “They’re all just a bunch of knotheads that think with their testosterone. They have no feelings other than rage, and don’t give a shit about anyone other than themselves.”

“Angels are alphas, Dean,” Sam said softly.

Dean started, feeling the bottom fall out of his world. “What?”

“Angels are alphas,” Sam repeated.

Dean stared at him, then looked at Cas’ reflection in the mirror. “Cas, are you a fucking alpha?”

There was a moment of silence before Cas answered softly. “I am.”

“What the fuck, man.” Dean slammed a hand down on the steering wheel, rage boiling up inside him. “You’ve been an alpha this whole time and you never decided to mention it?”

“It was not of import,” Cas said.

“Yes it’s fucking important,” Dean said. “You’re a fucking loose cannon.”

“Dean,” Sam said, warning in his voice. “It’s Cas.”

“Who’s an alpha,” Dean snapped.

“So?”

“How long have you known anyway?” Dean asked.

“A while,” Sam answered. “I read it in one of the books in the bunker.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me?”

“Because I knew how you’d react,” Sam said.

“And how’s that?”

“Like you are right now,” Sam said. “Cas is still Cas.”

“Well it explains why he’s trying to defend the knotheads,” Dean said.

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t call us that,” Cas said.

“What? Knotheads?” Dean said. “Because that’s all alphas fucking are.”

“Cas isn’t,” Sam reminded him. “Angels aren’t.”

“They’re killing machines, Sam.” Dean reminded him. “They’re warriors, remember?”

“Our duty is to serve,” Castiel said. “We don’t serve ourselves.”

“Yeah, well what about those of you that went rogue. Because I can think of quite a few angels that have tried to kill us over the years.”

“That has nothing to do with us being alphas,” Castiel said.

“So what was it? Just general douchbaggery?”

“Yes,” Cas said. “Like humans we can make bad decisions.”

“Most bad decisions don’t wind up with people dead,” Dean said.

“What about you and Sam?” Cas asked.

“What about us?”

“Your bad decisions do usually end up with people dead.”

“You know what, fuck this.” Dean pulled over to the side of the road, stopping the car. “Get out of my car.”

“Dean,” Sam said.

“You heard me, Cas,” Dean said, staring at him in the mirror. “Get out.”

“Dean,” Castiel said, voice measured.

“You’ve got 10 fucking seconds before I shoot you in the fucking face.”

“That won’t kill me.”

“One,” Dean counted, pulling his gun out from its hidden holster. “Two.”

Castiel gave him a measured look, opening the back door and climbing out of the car.

“Dean, you can’t,” Sam said.

Castiel closed the rear door, Dean planting his foot on the accelerator the second it was closed. He slipped the gun back into his holster, the rage simmering inside of him.

“What the fuck, Dean,” Sam exclaimed. “That was Cas.”

“That was an alpha,” Dean said.

“Yeah. An alpha who is Cas.” Sam sat back in his seat, shaking his head. “Who, need I remind you, just saved our skins.”

“All alphas are bad, Sam,” Dean said. “Cas or not, he’s still an alpha.”

“And you’re a bigoted prick,” Sam said.

Dean didn’t reply, focussing on the road ahead. They remained silent for the rest of the trip, Sam facing away from him with his arms crossed over his chest. Dean glanced at him, knowing that they were going to have one hell of a fight. Sam needed to realise that all alphas were bad. That was something John had always warned them about. Never, ever, trust an alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam wasn’t talking to him. They had made it back to the bunker without a word being spoken, the two of them taking turns in the shower room, scrubbing the alphas off their skin. Dean had patched up a wound on the back of his head. Sam had disappeared into his room without a word.

It had been like that for over a week now. Sam was avoiding him every chance he got. It was driving Dean mad.

Dean found himself in a deep funk. He couldn’t get over the fact that Cas, _CAS_ , was an alpha. It conflicted with everything that Dean had come to believe about alphas over the years. Dean had always been sure that angels were sexless, genderless, and asexual. The fact that they were alphas conflicted with that.

He supposed it did make some sense in a way. Alphas were strong warriors. It made sense for them to be alphas. But what didn’t gel was the fact he had never seen Cas in a rut. He had never seen Cas trying to force himself on anyone the way alphas do. Heck, he hadn’t seen _any_ angel do that. That they were more concerned with doing God’s will.

Dean hated how it clouded his view of Castiel. He had been his best friend, the one person aside from Sam that he could rely on. But now that Dean knew he was an alpha he didn’t know that he could trust him anymore. Alphas must never be trusted.

Dean dug through the books, reading up on alphas. The Men of Letters didn’t seem to trust alphas either, but he was surprised to find that they actually had a couple on the payroll. They used them to help with hunts and to obtain information. Then again, the Men of Letters also had a few witches that they used, and they couldn’t be trusted either.

Dean shifted in his seat, still sore from his assault. He was still having nightmares about seeing Sam tied down and violated. Dean still couldn’t work out how they had managed to be jumped like that. The hunt had been going to plan up until that point.

He scrubbed his hands over his face, looking up at the sound of footsteps. He saw Sam step into the room with a cup of coffee. Sam spotted him and scowled, heading to the other end of the room.

“How long you planning on keeping this up?” Dean asked.

“That depends,” Sam answered. ‘When are you planning on apologising to Cas?”

“For what?” Dean asked.

“For treating him like a monster.”

“He’s an angel _and_ an alpha,” Dean said. “That’s double the monster.”

“He’s your best friend, Dean,” Sam reminded him. “You can’t just treat him like this.”

“He lied to me, Sam.”

“How?” Sam asked.

“He lied by omission,” Dean said. “He knows we hunt alphas. Don’t you think he should have brought it up that he was one?”

“Why would he?” Sam asked. “It doesn’t change who he is.”

“Yes it does.”

“No it doesn’t.” Sam glared at him. “He’s been an alpha this entire time. You know who he is. It doesn’t change that.”

“It changes everything, Sam,” Dean said. “We can’t trust alphas.”

“Is that you saying that?” Sam asked. “Or are you just reciting Dad.”

Dean glared at him.

“We used to think werewolves were monsters too, but now there’s Garth.”

“That’s different.”

“No it’s not.” Sam sighed. “Look, Cas knows that your angry and need time which is why he’s staying away.”

“Oh, so you’ve talked to him.”

“Of course I have,” Sam said. “He’s my friend too, Dean. And after the way you just blew him off I have a right to be concerned about him.”

Dean gritted his teeth. “Sam, have your forgotten what those alphas did to us?”

“Have you forgotten what Cas did to _them_?” Sam countered.

Sam had a point. Dean hated it, but he did. A thought occurred to him. “Did Cas know you knew he was an alpha?”

“He did,” Sam said. “I’ve known for a while now. In fact, I got a lot of my information about alphas from him.”

“So that’s why your information was so shit,” Dean said.

Sam shot him a firm glare, slamming his mug down on the table. “The only person with shit information around here, Dean, is you.”

“My information keeps us alive.”

“And how does knowing Cas is an alpha change anything?” Sam scowled. “You prayed to Cas when those alphas had us. He heard you and he saved us. Would you have prayed to him if you’d known?”

“Of course not!”

“In which case you’d be some alphas bitch right now,” Sam said. “And I’d probably be dead.”

“We’d have found a way out.”

“No we wouldn’t, Dean.” Sam set his jaw. “Cas was our way out. He was our _only_ way out. We’re lucky he got to us in time. Do you even want to know how close that alpha was to knotting me? How close was that alpha from marking you?”

Too close. Dean scowled. As much as he was hating it all of Sam’s points were making sense. Cas really had been their only way out of that situation. Nobody else had known where they were, and they couldn’t have called anyone else to save them. And Cas had come, without question.

“I know you know I’m right, Dean,” Sam said. “Just give Cas another chance. He didn’t do anything wrong.”

Dean glared at a spot on the wall.

“Anyway,” Sam said. “I found us a case if you’re up to it.”

“What is it?” Dean asked.

“Witch,” Sam said. “She’s been casting spells on betas making them think they’re either alpha’s in rut or omegas in heat. It kills them.”

“See, this just proves my point,” Dean said. “How many of these bewitched alpha betas killed people while in the fake ruts?”

“That proves nothing, Dean,” Sam said. “They’re exaggerated ruts. Worse than anything a real alpha would experience.”

“So they _have_ killed people.”

“One or two,” Sam admitted.

Dean raised a brow.

“But so have the omega betas,” Sam said. “And when did you last hear of an omega going on a killing spree?”

“Wasn’t one of your serial killers an omega?” Dean reminded him.

The corner of Sam’s eye twitched. “That was a very specific situation.”

Dean shrugged.

“Context matters,” Sam said. “That omega had been forced into sex slavery and went after everyone involved in it.”

“A killer is a killer, and a monster is a monster.”

“We’re killers too, Dean,” Sam reminded him. “And there are people who think we are the monsters.”

“I don’t lose any sleep over it,” Dean said, shrugging it off.

“Anyway, do you want to deal with this witch or not?” Sam asked. “I know it’s so soon after… what happened, but we’re the closest hunters in range. I can get another hunter onto it if you want.”

“No, we can do it,” Dean said, pushing himself up out of his chair. “Grab your things and meet me at the car.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dean rushed around to the other side of the car, opening the door. He had driven them straight into the bunker garage, not wanting to make Sam walk the distance into the bunker. He helped Sam out, noting how hard he was sweating.

Dean gripped his phone in his hand as he took Sam’s weight, holding it up to his ear as it rang.

“C’mon, c’mon,” he said, hearing the other end pick up. “Rowena!”

“Well hello to you too,” Rowena said. “And to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Sam’s been hit by a spell,” Dean said breathlessly, helping his brother through the bunker towards his room. “A witch hit him with a spell that makes him go into heat like an omega.”

“And how the hell did you manage that?” she asked.

“Witch was aiming for me,” Dean said. “Sam jumped in front.”

“You two are always sacrificing yourselves for each other,” she said with a sigh. “Okay, how bad is it?”

“He’s got a fever,” Dean said, Sam stumbling and causing Dean to hurl him up. “He’s still with it mostly but he’s getting worse.”

“I think I know which witch you mean,” Rowena said. “An older dark haired lady with striking green eyes and a penchant for casting alpha and omega spells on betas.”

“That’s her,” Dean said. “At least it was her.”

“Well that rules out having her uncast the spell,” Rowena said. “I’m afraid I don’t know much about that magic. Not really my speciality.”

“There must be something,” Dean said, reaching Sam’s room. He dropped Sam onto the bed, Sam curling up into the foetal position.

“I’ll take a look at my books and get back to you,” she said. “Give Samuel a wee kiss for me.”

Dean glared at the phone as she hung up, sliding it back into his pocket. He stared down at his brother, trying to think what to do. He could see that Sam was sweating heavily. Dean reached down and tugged Sam’s jacket off him.

“Dean,” Sam groaned.

“I’m right here,” Dean said.

“Hurts.”

“I know.” He helped Sam strip off his shirts, leaving his chest exposed. Sam’s skin was so hot to the touch that Dean was panicking. “I’ll be back,” he promised Sam.

He headed for the kitchen, grabbing a tray of ice cubes and making a cold compress. He rushed back to Sam’s room, finding that Sam had managed to pull off his pants and shoes leaving him only in his boxers. He was doubled over, holding his gut as he gasped at the air.

“Here, Sammy,” Dean said, pressing the cold compress against Sam’s forehead. “Let’s try and cool you down.”

He started feeding Sam ice cubes, noting with some worry how much Sam was sweating. He seemed to be getting hotter, his skin burning to the touch. Sam was drifting in and out of consciousness, Dean sticking close as he waited for Rowena’s call.

Deciding the ice wasn’t enough Dean headed for the bathroom, running a cold bath and filling it with ice cubes. He headed back to the bedroom, finding Sam awake.

“C’mon little brother,” Dean said, catching him under the arm. “Need to get you to the bathroom.”

“Dean,” Sam gasped. “Can we stop it?”

“Rowena’s working on it,” Dean said, hooking Sam’s arm around his neck and guiding him out the door.

They stumbled to the bathroom, Dean helping Sam climb into the cold tub. Sam slid down into it, hissing at the cold.

“Better?” Dean asked.

“Still hot,” Sam said. He reached out, grabbing Dean’s arms. “Dean, betas died from this.”

“Not you,” Dean said.

“Dean…”

“ _Not you_ ,” Dean reiterated, hearing his phone ring and scooping it out of his pocket. Seeing Rowen’s number he brought it to his ear. “Did you find anything?”

“Yes and no,” she said. “There are only two ways to cure the spell once it’s been cast. One is to get the witch who cast it to undo it.”

“Well that’s out,” Dean said. “I put a witch bullet between her eyes.”

“Which brings me to option number two,” Rowena said. “Which you’re not going to like.”

“Lay it on me.”

“He can be cured the same way an omega can stem their heat.”

“What?” Dean said, frowning. “Sex?”

“Not just any sex,” Rowena said. “He needs to be knotted. By an alpha.”

“Oh _hell_ no,” Dean said, feeling his insides twist. “We only just avoided having that happen.”

“I’m afraid it’s the only way.”

“Betas aren’t designed to take alpha knots,” Dean said pointedly.

“Actually you can,” Rowena said. “You’re telling me you’ve never been knotted by an alpha before?”

“Of course not,” Dean said. “I kill alphas. I don’t knot with them.”

“Oh you poor virgin child,” Rowena crooned.

“I’m not a virgin.”

“Keep telling yourself that, sweetie,” Rowena said. “Best you find yourself an alpha.”

“There’s got to be another way,” Dean said. “A fake knot maybe.”

“You can try it, but I would recommend the real thing,” Rowena said. “Magic is like that. It can always tell when you’re faking it.”

“Yeah, well, thanks for nothing,” Dean said, hanging up the phone. He ran a hand over his face, looking down at where Sam had passed out again in the bath. “Fuck. _Fuck_!”

He groaned, hands in his hair. Why did this keep happening to them? Guilt washed over him, knowing that the witch had been aiming for him. He was the one who should be in the ice bath, not Sam. He was the one who should be suffering from the fever, his body cramping. It probably would have been better if the roles were reversed. Sam would have been able to come up with some way to cure him.

A fake knot. That he could do. There was a sex shop in Lebanon that sold those sorts of things. Luckily there was an entire fetish community based around fake alpha knots and omega heats. Dean checked to make sure Sam wouldn’t slip beneath the water while he was gone, then headed for the garage and drove into town.

The worker at the sex shop didn’t even question him when he asked about fake knots, instead pointing him in the direction of the devices. Dean felt his stomach turn looking at them. Why would anyone want a fake knot? Having come so close to the real thing the idea made him sick. Didn’t they know how toxic alphas were? He found one that would work, buying it and returning to the car.

When he arrived back at the bunker he headed straight for the bathroom, finding Sam awake.

“Where’d you go?” Sam asked, looking exhausted. His skin was flushed, sweat running off him in rivers.

“Rowena had a couple of ideas,” Dean said. “Not great ones but better than nothing.”

“Is it a spell?”

“No.” Dean clenched his jaw, holding up the new purchase for Sam to see.

“Oh God,” Sam said, eyes widening.

“Yeah,” Dean said. “Apparently a knot will help break the spell.”

“A real one or…” Sam eyed the device.

“We’ll start with this,” Dean said. “Hopefully it will work.”

“I hope so.”

Dean helped Sam up out of the water, disturbed by how quickly the ice had melted. Sam was still hot to the touch, and as they made their way back toward his room he doubled over, clutching his gut and sobbing.

“Sammy?”

“Hurts so much,” Sam said.

“I know.” Dean ran a hand over his shoulders soothingly. “We’ll break this spell. Just watch.”

“Never going to talk shit about omegas ever again,” Sam said, staggering upright.

“Well most omegas these days don’t experience this,” Dean said. “Suppressants, remember?”

“They still have at least one heat,” Sam said as they reached his room. “Their first.”

Dean frowned as Sam dropped onto the bed. “How real is it? The heat?”

“What do you… oh.” Sam reached a hand down the back of his boxers. “There’s no slick.”

“Okay. Okay then.” Dean opened Sam’s drawer, finding a bottle of lube.

“How do you know that’s there?” Sam asked, cheeks flushing even redder.

“Because I’m your brother,” Dean said. “And I’ve got one in my drawer too.”

“Right.” Sam doubled over again as the cramps came on again. “I wonder if this is what childbirth feels like.”

“I don’t think childbirth comes with a fever,” Dean said, holding out the bottle of lube. “Do you think you can do this?”

Sam took the bottle from him, Dean heading for the door and closing it behind him. He rested against the wall, running a hand over his face. They were in a bad situation. That was twice in as many weeks that hunts had gone wrong. Dean was starting to wonder if their luck was fading.

“Dean!”

Dean opened the door, stepping inside only to pause when he found Sam completely naked and lying on his front.

“I can’t do this,” Sam said, choking out a sob. “The cramps. I can’t.”

“Shit.” Dean bit his lip, knowing what he had to do. “Do you want me too…?”

“You’re going to have too,” Sam said.

“Okay.” Dean walked over to the bed, picking up the bottle of lube. He felt his stomach turn, letting out a long breath. “You’re fine with me doing this?”

“Please,” Sam said. “I don’t know how much more I can take.”

Dean opened the bottle, slicking up his fingers. He sat down on the bed beside Sam, resting a hand on his back. He hesitated for a moment. This was his brother he was about to open up. His freaking brother. He pushed the thoughts down, pressing one finger against Sam’s hole and pushing in.

Sam groaned at the intrusion, Dean remembering that the last time Sam had had anything inside him had been when the alpha pack had been raping him. That thought alone made Dean hate alphas even more. And witches. He hated witches with a burning passion now.

He gently pumped a finger in and out, slicking up Sam’s insides. He paused when Sam clenched around him with another cramp, Dean rubbing a hand over Sam’s back until it subsided. Taking initiative he slid a second finger in after the first, stretching Sam open.

“You’ve done this before,” Sam groaned.

“Yeah. So what?” Dean said, feeling his own cheeks burn. “Don’t judge me.”

“I wasn’t,” Sam said.

He pressed a third finger in, stopping when another cramp seized Sam, almost crushing his fingers. The cramps were coming in faster succession Dean realised, and Sam’s skin was getting hotter. He was absolutely coated in sweat now, his skin slick beneath Dean’s hands.

When Sam relaxed again Dean returned to thrusting his fingers in and out, hooking them up to a special spot he knew was inside just to see if he could get a reaction. Sam gasped, rocking against the sheets.

“Dude, really?” Sam said.

Dean smirked, pulling his fingers free and reaching for the dildo. He slicked it up, lining it up with Sam’s hole. He paused as Sam cramped again, his body trembling hard. He waited, and when Sam seemed to come out of the cramp he began pushing the device in.

“Shit,” Sam gasped. “Big.”

“It’s meant to be an alpha cock,” Dean reminded him. “They aren’t small.”

Sam groaned, Dean pushing it in all the way. He paused, wondering if he should just inflate the knot and be done with it, but he knew that wasn’t how things worked. He had to simulate a real alpha cock, so he caught hold of the device and began thrusting it in and out of Sam.

He only stopped when Sam cramped up as it made the device hard to move, Dean waiting it out while rubbing soothing circles over Sam’s back. When he relaxed he began the movement again, pumping the dildo in and out of Sam.

“Harder,” Sam said. “I need it harder.”

Dean raised a brow, pushing the device in harder with each thrust. Sam was beginning to rock his hips, Dean slightly weirded out by the fact Sam was getting off on this. He was even more weirded out by the fact he had a growing tent in the front of his own pants. He swallowed down the lump in his throat, focussing on the task at hand.

“Dean,” Sam was breathing, rocking back against the device. “Please.”

“I’m right here, Sammy,” Dean said, increasing the speed of the thrusts of the device. His wrist was beginning to hurt so he switched to his other hand, not stopping. “How you feeling?”

“It needs more,” Sam said, shuddering. He panted. “So hot.”

Dean shifted so that he was on a better angle, thrusting the toy deep inside of Sam. He watched his back, wishing he could see his face. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

“Not yet,” Sam said. “Not yet.”

He kept the same steady pace, pushing the toy inside. Dean exchanged hands a couple of times, thinking about how insatiable Sam was. If their positions were reversed Dean was sure he would have come by now. Then again with the cramps and fever it could be affecting Sam’s libido.

“Dean, now!”

Dean hit the button on the device, pushing it in deep as the knot inflated and locked inside of Sam. Sam cried out, hips stuttering. Dean realised that he had come. Dean had just made his brother come. He really should feel more weirded out by that, but instead he felt a thrill run up his spine.

Sam collapsed down onto the bed, gasping.

“Sammy?” Dean asked, resting a hand on his back.

“Feels weird,” Sam said.

“Do you feel like the spell broke?” Dean asked.

Almost on queue Sam clenched up as a fresh cramp took him, new sweat droplets on his skin. Dean grabbed him as Sam thrashed on the bed, his whole body seeming to be caught up in a spasm. It was getting worse.

“Dean,” Sam gasped.

“I know, I know.” Dean felt helplessness wash over him. Rowena had been right; a fake knot wasn’t going to do it. But where exactly was he going to find a real knot? Alphas were rare, and they were beasts. Dean hated the thought of subjecting Sam to the mercy of one.

Cas.

Dean straightened as the name resonated in his head. Cas was an alpha. Not to mention he was an angel, so he might be able to cure Sam of the spell without actually having to… well. Dean pressed his hand into Sam’s back, noting that he had passed out.

“I’ll be back, Sammy,” he promised, pulling his phone out of his pocket and speed dialling in Cas’ number.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was pacing in the war room as he waited, glancing at his watch from time to time. What the hell was taking Cas so long? He had promised that he wasn’t far away, but over an hour had passed since Dean had made the call. Dean reflected back over the call, secretly surprised that Cas had actually answered his phone. Before he could say anything Dean had told him Sam was sick and to please hurry, ending the call without going into detail.

Sam was getting worse. He had started seizing from the fever, Dean doing all that he could to try and keep his temperature down. It pained Dean to see Sam like this, even more so knowing that he had been the intended target of the spell.

He looked up as the bunker door opened, Castiel stepping inside.

“Finally,” Dean said, staring up at him. “What took so long?”

“I was busy,” Cas said, coming down the stairs. “What’s wrong with Sam?”

“A witch hit him with some hoodoo,” Dean explained, leading the way toward Sam’s room. “Rowena couldn’t help.”

“So you think I can?” Cas asked.

“You’re our best hope,” Dean said, stopping outside Sam’s door and pushing it open.

He stepped into the room, finding Sam exactly where he had left him. Dean glanced up as he saw Cas pause in the doorway.

“Why is Sam naked?” Cas asked.

“Fever,” Dean answered. “He’s burning up bad.”

Cas stepped toward the head of the bed, placing a hand on the back of Sam’s head. He stood for a moment, Dean watching him.

“I can’t break this spell,” Cas said. “The magic is too powerful.”

“Yeah, about that,” Dean said. “You can actually break the spell.”

Cas looked at him, frowning. “I just said I couldn’t, Dean.”

“Yeah, you can,” Dean set his jaw. “See the witch hit him with a spell that makes his body think he’s an omega in heat. Fever, cramps, the works.”

Dean saw the moment that Cas caught on, his eyes widening. “Dean…”

“He needs a knot, Cas,” Dean said, getting straight to the point. “We tried a fake one and it didn’t work.”

“I am not violating Sam,” Cas said.

“If you don’t then he dies,” Dean said. “You’re our only hope, Cas, unless I go out there and find another alpha. I might not make it back in time. And honestly I don’t trust anyone else.”

“I thought you didn’t trust me,” Cas said.

“Right now you’re the best I’ve got.”

Cas looked down at Sam on the bed, Dean seeing conflict in his blue eyes. “What if he doesn’t wake up?”

Dean frowned. “Why would that matter?”

“I’m not taking him without consent,” Cas said, eyes on Dean. “I refuse to rape your brother.”

Dean swallowed. He should have expected that. He crossed to the bed, sitting down beside Sam’s head and gently shaking him. “Sammy. Wake up.”

Sam groaned, eyes blinking open. “Dean?”

“Sammy, we know how to cure you,” Dean said. He looked up at Cas. “But Cas… Cas has to fuck you. Are you okay with that?”

“Anything,” Sam said, groaning as his body cramped again. “Just make it stop.”

Dean stared at Cas. “That enough consent for you?’

There was a set to Cas’ jaw, and Dean was almost sure he saw fear in his eyes. Cas nodded, peeling his trench coat from his shoulders followed by his jacket.

Dean went to climb off the bed, Sam’s hand coming out to grab his arm.

“Stay,” Sam whispered.

Dean stared at him, realising the implication. Sam wanted him in the room while Cas knotted him. This was going to make things as awkward as all hell between the three of them. But then, Dean had gotten his brother off on a fake knot just over an hour ago so why not throw down all the boundaries.

He settled back onto the bed, trying not to look at Cas. He saw Cas open his pants out the corner of his eye, his hand snaking down the front. Of course Cas knew how to jerk off. Why was Dean surprised that he did? It wasn’t like Cas was a virgin anymore.

Dean grabbed the bottle of lube, tossing it toward Cas who caught it. The was a moment’s hesitation, Cas staring at it.

“You have used lube before?” Dean asked.

Cas shook his head.

“Oh God.” Dean sighed. “Put some on your hand and then use it to slick up your cock.”

Cas followed his directions, Dean disturbed by how turned on he was getting from the sound of Cas slicking himself up. Dean frowned at how long it was taking, especially when Sam seized up again, shuddering on the bed.

“What’s taking so long?”

“The circumstances aren’t exactly the most arousing,” Cas countered.

“You mean you’re having trouble getting it up?” Dean couldn’t help but stare at him. “I thought alphas had no problem with that.”

“Alphas aren’t sex machines,” Cas said. “We don’t just have an on switch.”

“You know what, fuck this.” Dean pushed himself up, Sam whimpering as he pulled out of his grasp. Dean stopped to stand directly in front of Cas, reaching forward and through the opening of Cas’ pants and catching hold of his cock.

“Dean!” Cas hissed in surprise, eyes wide.

“Shut up,” Dean said, beginning to stroke Cas’ cock at a steady pace. He felt him beginning to harden beneath his touch, Dean taking in how large Cas was. He was very aware of how close to Cas he was, how he could feel his breath on his face. Cas’ hips started to stutter, rocking against Dean’s fingers.

“That enough?” He asked, feeling Cas firm in the palm of his hand.

“Yes,” Cas said.

Dean let him go, wiping his hand on his pants and sliding back onto the bed beside Sam. He reached out, catching Sam’s hand between his, aware that Sam had passed out again.

Cas knelt on the bed behind Sam, reaching forward with his fingers to find his hole. He frowned, no doubt coming up against the fake knot.

“There’s a button on the bottom,” Dean said. “Press that and the knot will go down.”

Cas fumbled, and there was the sound of the release of air. With some pulling Cas pulled the device free, Dean spotting his disgusted look as he inspected the device.

“Admire the machinery later,” Dean told him. “Cure Sam now.”

Cas shot him a dark look as he lined himself up, slowly pushing his way inside of Sam. Sam moaned, hips rolling at the intrusion. Cas gripped him with one hand to steady him, then slowly began to thrust.

Dean let out the breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. He gripped Sam’s hand tight, reaching out with is free hand to smooth down Sam’s sweaty hair. He couldn’t believe they were in this situation, and once again he felt the pang of guilt.

“How did this happen anyway?” Cas asked.

“I told you; a witch did it,” Dean answered. “She was aiming for me but Sam jumped in front.”

“A witch that casts spells that make betas go into omega heat?”

“Or into alpha rut,” Dean said.

“Unpleasant,” Cas said. “Did you not try and get her to uncast the spell?”

“I killed her,” Dean said. “Before I even realised she’d got Sam. I thought she missed.”

“I take it most of her victims die,” Cas said.

“Yeah.” Dean set his jaw. “And they kill a few people on the way down. Especially the alphas.”

“That is not normal alpha behaviour, Dean,” Cas said. “We don’t kill for the sake of killing.”

“Well all the alpha’s I’ve ever met do.”

“I don’t.”

Dean stared at a spot on the wall.

“Why do you hate alphas so much, Dean?”

“Because I’ve never met a good alpha,” Dean said. He paused. “Except you.”

“You probably have,” Cas said, speeding up his thrusts. “Most alphas live normal lives, blending into society and pretending to be betas.”

“You mean like you did,” Dean said accusingly.

“I never pretended to be a beta,” Cas said. “I just never told you I was an alpha.”

“And why is that?”

“I think you know that answer to that.”

Yeah, he did. Dean set his jaw, looking down at the back of Sam’s head. Sam’s body was shifting slightly with each of Cas’ thrusts, but Dean noted that Cas was actually being rather gentle with Sam. It wasn’t the rough, relentless sex that Dean had come to expect from alphas. It was almost caring.

The hand in Dean’s suddenly tensed up as Sam seized again, Cas pausing. He pressed a hand onto Sam’s back, Sam suddenly relaxing and slumping onto the bed.

“What’d you do?” Dean asked.

“Made his body relax,” Cas said. “That’s all.”

“Where were you when we needed you earlier?”

“Like I said – busy.” Cas resumed his thrusts.

“What about his fever?” Dean asked. “Can you do anything about that?”

“No,” Cas replied. “The spell is controlling that completely.”

Dean nodded. He could hear Cas beginning to pant, Dean massaging Sam’s hand between both of his. “Are you at least getting close?”

“Dean,” Cas growled. “I’ll get there when I get there.”

“You’re just taking a long fucking time.”

“I’m sorry I have stamina,” Castiel deadpanned. “Most people would appreciate that.”

Dean took the hit. He was just worried about Sam, knowing that the spell wouldn’t break until Cas had knotted him. He glanced at Cas, frowning as he took in how gentle he was being.

“Sam likes it a bit harder than that,” he said.

Cas looked at him, a question and accusation in his eyes. Dean shrugged.

“The cramps were so bad Sam needed help with the fake knot,” Dean explained.

“Right,” Cas said. Nevertheless he thrust a bit harder, causing Sam to bounce a little on the bed.

Sam moaned, eyes fluttering. Dean gripped his hand tighter, leaning down toward him.

“It’s okay, Sammy,” Dean said. “It’s going to be okay.”

Sam’s eyes closed again, but Dean saw him starting to roll his hips. He felt Sam’s grip on his hand tighten, Cas swearing.

“He’s cramping,” Cas explained. “The spell controls that too.”

“Doesn’t seem as bad as it was earlier,” Dean commented.

“The fake knot may have sated him a little,” Cas said. Dean noted that he was starting to sound breathless even though he wasn’t sweating. Then again, Cas never sweated.

“So it did something,” Dean said.

“Apparently.”

They fell into silence, Dean occasionally glancing down toward Cas. There was a look of concentration on Cas’ face, almost as if he wasn’t enjoying what he was doing. It was not what Dean expected from an alpha. Alphas were all about the taking, jumping at any opportunity to knot. It was all about their pleasure, never about the other person.

“Nearly there,” Cas said breathlessly. “You’re sure this is the only way?”

“Yes,” Dean said. “According to Rowena it’s the only way.”

“Okay,” Cas grunted, his hips stuttering as he pushed himself deeper into Sam. He began grinding his hips, Dean knowing that he must be pushing himself as deep into Sam as he could so that the knot would take.

With one last slam Cas stilled, his body going rigid and mouth falling open. Dean couldn’t help but stare, fascinated by the look on Cas’ face as he came. Dean’s own pants grew impossibly tighter, Sam groaning next to him.

Dean looked back down as he saw a shimmer of purple over Sam. The shimmer grew stronger, the younger man seeming to glow for a moment before the light winked out.

“I think that was the spell breaking,” Cas said, looking down at Sam. He rested a hand against his back, closing his eyes. “I can’t sense it anymore.”

“Thank fuck for that,” Dean said, feeling the tension in him drain away. “You mean he’s going to be all right?”

“I believe so.”

Dean frowned, looking toward Cas. “How long are you going to stay knotted?”

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I’ve never done this before,” Cas said, looking at him.

Dean blinked. “You’ve had sex.”

“Yes,” Cas said. “But not with a man, and not with a knot.”

“You didn’t knot the reaper?”

“No.” Cas paused. “Although she did beg me for it.”

“She begged you,” Dean said. “And you said no?”

“I had no intention of knotting her,” Cas said.

Dean set his jaw, frowning. That didn’t gel with any of the ideas he had of alphas. He shook his head. “Isn’t that what you guys do?”

Cas glared at him. “You have very outdated ideas of alphas, Dean.”

Dean could feel his beliefs crumbling, and he didn’t like it. Alphas were a monster that he hunted. He liked that they were simply just monsters. He didn’t like that idea that they could be more complicated than that. He especially didn’t like the idea that they could be like Cas.

Hearing Sam groan Dean looked down, gripping Sam’s hand. “Sammy?”

Sam’s eyes blinked open. He looked confused for a moment before his eyes widened. He tried to spring up, Cas and Dean holding him down.

“Sam, stop,” Dean said.

“Stop moving, Sam,” Cas said.

“What the fuck,” Sam gasped.

“Sam,” Dean said, gripping him tight. “What do you remember?”

He saw Sam’s eyes stare at him for a moment before they widened. “Cas?”

“I’m here,” Cas confirmed.

“Oh God,” Sam groaned. “Wow you’re big.”

“Thank you.”

“Are you okay?’ Dean asked, brushing back Sam’s hair. “Feeling alright?’

“Yeah,” Sam nodded. “It’s kind of amazing, actually. The knots right up against my-“

“Okay, okay,” Dean said. “Spare me the details.”

“You know Cas,” Sam said. “I usually kiss people before I sleep with them.”

“So do I,” Cas replied.

“Okay, stop flirting,” Dean said. “This is awkward enough.”

Sam paused. “Did we just have a threesome?”

“In a technical sense,” Cas confirmed.

“Oh c’mon you two.” Dean scowled. “Really?”

“You did stroke me to hardness and anally stimulated your brother,” Castiel said.

“I know. I was there,” Dean said.

“He gave you a hand job?” Sam asked. “Did he at least kiss you?”

“Sam!” Dean said.

“No he did not,” Cas said. “Although it would have been appreciated.”

“Dammit, Cas,” Dean said, feeling his cheeks flush.

“I also believe he was enjoying himself,” Cas said.

“Huh. I bet he was.” Sam teased.

“You know what, fuck you both,” Dean said.

“Later,” Sam said. “We’re a bit busy at the moment.”

“Oh my God.” Dean pressed his face into his hand, Sam refusing to let go of his other hand. “Could this get any worse?”

“What if I told you I can still feel Cas coming,” Sam said.

“What? Sam!” Dean frowned, then stared down toward where they were joined. “How?”

“I will come many times while I’m knotted,” Cas said. “It’s simple alpha biology.”

“That’s just weird.”

“Weird to a non-alpha, perhaps,” Cas said. “It only occurs when knotted.”

“So your body can tell the difference?” Dean asked.

“It can,” Cas said.

“So if those alphas had of knotted us they really would have tried to breed us.”

“Yes,” Cas said. “Not that they could given you are a beta.”

“And if they bit us they’d have enslaved us?”

“No,” Cas said. “A mating mark doesn’t enslave you. It does, however, make it easier for the alpha to track you.”

“So if we tried to escape they’d be able to find us,” Sam said.

“Yes.”

“But I thought a mating mark took away all free will,” Dean said.

“A bad alpha can use it to try and compel you to do things,” Castiel said. “You become more susceptible to their suggestion. But someone with a strong will can resist it.”

“So it _can_ be abused,” Dean said.

“Everything can be abused,” Cas said. “You probably also believe a knot requires a mating mark. I think we’ve proven that is not true.”

“Did you feel any desire to mark me?” Sam asked.

“No,” Cas said. “It took a lot of effort to simply knot you.”

“Why?” Dean asked. “Sam not attractive enough for you?”

“That’s not it,” Cas said. “The consent in this situation was dubious to say the least.”

“Wait, you thought you were raping me?” Sam asked. “But I said yes.”

“While in the throes of a heat inducing spell,” Cas said.

“You didn’t think he had free will,” Dean said. “So what, it’s like you possessing someone? You need a clear yes?”

“It is preferable,” Cas said. “Would _you_ have sex with someone when they were in a compromised situation?”

“No,” Dean said quietly.

“It’s the same for me.”

“Cas, you know you didn’t rape me, right?” Sam said.

“I know.”

“That’s why you had a hard time getting it up,” Dean said. “And why it took so long to knot.”

“As an angel I do have a lot of stamina,” Cas said. “I do prefer it if my partner comes before I do.”

“Well if you stay right where you are that’s totally going to happen,” Sam said.

“Sam!” Dean protested.

“What?” Sam shrugged. “I told you, he’s right on my-”

“I don’t want to hear it.” Dean finally pulled his fingers from Sam’s. “Look, do you two want drinks or something? Because I can go get them.”

“Yeah actually,” Sam watched him. “After that fever I think I’m dehydrated.”

“Okay,” Dean pushed himself off the bed. “Cas?”

“A drink would be appreciated.”

“Good.” Dean headed for the door, leaving the two of them behind.


	5. Chapter 5

It took over an hour for Cas’ knot to go down. Much to Dean’s horror Cas did managed to get Sam off again, and while he was in the room no less. Dean knew he wasn’t going to get that image out of his head anytime soon.

When they had finally been able to pull apart Sam had rolled over, pulling Cas to him and planting a kiss on his lips. Dean couldn’t help but stare as they had kissed, feeling a thrill rush through him at the sight of the two of them.

Dean had made them all dinner, serving it up on the library table. Sam looked exhausted. He had almost nodded off a couple of times while they were eating, but Dean was happy to have his brother back to normal.

“Are you all right?” Dean asked him when they were finally alone.

“I’m fine, Dean,” Sam had said. “You realise that’s twice Cas has saved my life in as many weeks.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Are you still mad at him?”

Dean had set his jaw. Was he? “I don’t know.”

“You shouldn’t be.”

They had adjourned to their rooms, Dean lying awake for a better part of the night. His head was a mess of thoughts. Cas contradicted everything that Dean had come to believe about alphas, and he was going to have to come to terms with that. But then, Garth contradicted everything Dean had believed about werewolves and he’d made his peace with that.

He woke up to his phone ringing in the morning, and glancing at it he spotted Rowena’s id.

“Hey,” he said, picking up.

“Hello,” she replied. “How’s Samuel?”

“Alive,” Dean said. “We managed to cure him.”

“I figured you’d find a way. You Winchester’s have a habit of doing that.” She paused. “So how did you manage it?”

“You were right,” Dean said. “Alpha knot.”

“You managed to find one,” she said. “It wasn’t that handsome angel, was it?”

Dean frowned. “Wait, you _knew_ he was an alpha?”

“So it was him,” she said. “You’re telling me you didn’t know?”

“I think everyone knew but me,” Dean said.

“Oh sweetie, he radiates an alpha aura,” she said. “It’s beneath his angel aura but it’s there.”

“Oh?” Dean looked at the phone. “And what kind of aura do I radiate?”

“You really don’t want to know.” She paused. “I’m pleased to hear Samuel is fine. Perhaps you should avoid killing the next witch until you’re sure that no one has had a spell cast on them.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Goodbye, Dean.”

Dean hung up the phone, glaring at it. It really did seem like everyone had known that Castiel was an alpha and no one had thought about mentioning it to him. Anger simmered inside of him at the thought. He actually wondered what made him madder – knowing Cas was an alpha, or the fact he hadn’t known.

He went through his morning routine, finding Sam in the galley. He noted that Sam was walking a little stiffly.

“You’re sure you’re all right?” Dean asked.

“Dean, I’m fine,” Sam said. “Just a little sore from all the cramping yesterday.”

“Right.” He slid into a seat at the table. “Rowena rang to check up on you.”

“I should text her to thank her,” Sam said. “Her information saved me.”

Dean glanced around. “Seen Cas?”

“He was in the library reading,” Sam said. “He actually apologised to me this morning.”

Dean frowned. “Why?”

“I think he still thinks he raped me,” Sam said. “I assured him that I was willing and that he saved my life.”

Dean just nodded.

“It was a good idea. Calling him,” Sam said. “Although I’m surprised you did it.”

“He was our only option,” Dean said. “Even then it took him forever to get here.”

“Yeah. He was finishing cleaning out the alpha pack,” Sam said.

Dean’s ears pricked up. “He was what?”

“The alpha pack that caught us,” Sam said. “He went through that house and found some information to another pack connected to them, so he hunted them down and took them out.”

“Cas hunted alphas?”

“Well, yeah.” Sam frowned. “He’s been hunting with us for years, Dean.”

“But alphas?’ Dean shook his head. “They’re his own kind.”

“No they’re not.” Sam stared at him. “Dean, Cas is nothing like those alphas. He considers them an abomination.”

“So he said.” Dean drummed his fingers on the table. “But how different is he really?”

“Completely,” Sam said. “Dean, if you didn’t know he was an alpha what would you think he was?”

“An angel,” Dean said. “Genderless, sexless angel.”

“Cas?” Sam shook his head. “Technically I guess he is genderless, but he is an alpha.”

“Exactly. An alpha. And we know what they’re like.”

“Have you even stopped to think that maybe Cas is how alphas are supposed to act?” Sam asked.

“But they don’t,” Dean reminded him.

“The ones we deal with don’t, sure, but what about the ones we don’t have to deal with,” Sam said. “The ones that act like Cas and fit into society so well nobody even knows they’re an alpha.”

Sam had a point. Dean hated it, but he did.

Sam shook his head, glaring at him. “You probably thought Cas was asexual too, didn’t you.”

“Well yeah,” Dean said.

“What about the reaper he slept with.”

“When he was human,” Dean pointed out.

“Okay then.” Sam slipped into the seat opposite him. “What about all the times he got a boner watching porn.”

“Everybody gets a boner watching porn,” Dean countered.

“Wow. You’ve just got an answer for everything, don’t you.” Sam shook his head. “Now you probably believe he’ll jump anything that moves. Because he’s an alpha.”

That was a contradiction. “Okay fine,” Dean said, holding up his hands in defeat. “I don’t know what to think, okay? I’m still processing everything.”

“What’s to process?” Sam asked. “Cas is still Cas. He didn’t change overnight.”

“Says the guy who had his knot in him yesterday.”

“That’s not fair, Dean,” Sam said. “Cas feels guilty about that.”

“Or he just says he feels guilty,” Dean said. “His alpha brain probably thought it was awesome.”

“You’re a bigot, you know that?” Sam said.

“Yeah, whatever.”

Sam stood up, going back to what he was doing. Dean made himself breakfast, eating in silence while stewing over his conversation with Sam. His head was a mess of contradictions and it was giving him a headache.

After breakfast he passed by the library, spotting Cas at the table deeply engrossed in a book. He really didn’t look any different to Dean. He was still the same, nerdy angel Dean had come to know and love over the years. He sighed, turning around the head back to his room.

“Dean!”

He paused at Cas’ voice, turning back around to see Cas standing up. Dean hesitated, deciding to wait to see what Cas wanted.

“I want to apologise to you,” Cas said as he reached him.

“For what?”

“Not telling you I was an alpha,” Cas said. “It’s something you really should have known.”

“Yes it is,” Dean said. “It was kind of really important.”

“I’m aware,” Cas said. “I didn’t want you to think any less of me.”

That one hit hard. Dean sighed. “What would we have done if you’d gone into rut or something?”

“I don’t do that,” Cas said.

“Come again?”

“Ruts, like heats, can be suppressed,” Cas said. “My grace supresses mine.”

“And what about when you were human?”

“Medication,” Cas said. “It was one of the first things I sought out. As it is ruts don’t turn alphas into the animalistic barbarians made out in popular fiction. It is simply an increased sex drive.”

“So your libido goes mad,” Dean said.

“Yes.”

“Is that why you had sex with the reaper?”

“No.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Dean,” Cas said. “That really isn’t why I had sex with April.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “You still remember her name?”

“Of course,” Cas said. “I lost my virginity to her. Don’t you remember the name of the person you lost yours to?”

He did. That was part of human existence.

“Alphas aren’t monsters, Dean,” Cas said. “Some of them are, yes, but not all of them.”

Dean eyed him. “Name one alpha, aside from you, that isn’t a monster.”

“I believe his name was Theodore,” Cas said. “We rescued him from an alpha pack that intended to sell him into slavery.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Dean said, hands up. “Theodore was an omega.”

“No, he was most definitely an alpha,” Cas said.

“But he was so…”

“Submissive?” Cas supplied. “Submissive alphas do exist.”

Dean stared at him. “I’m positive he was an omega.”

“I can guarantee he was an alpha.” Cas said. “We can scent each other.”

“Why would the alphas kidnap an alpha?” Dean asked.

“You are aware they are highly sought after in the black market,” Cas said. “Particularly submissive alphas. They’re easier to control.”

“But for what purpose would someone want an alpha?” Dean asked. “Omegas I get, but alphas?”

“Multiple reasons,” Cas said. “We’re naturally stronger. We have a higher tolerance to pain. And there are also those who seek alphas for breeding purposes.”

“Breeding?”

“A child born of an alpha and an omega has a higher chance of being either.” Cas said. “And when old enough they can be sold.”

“That’s sick, man,” Dean said.

“It is, yes,” Cas said. “That’s why it’s important for you and Sam to take out alpha packs that participate in such practices.”

“Why don’t angels take out packs like that?” Dean asked.

“Because our orders were not to interfere,” Cas said.

“You interfere.”

“Yes I do.” Cas met his eye. “But I stopped following orders a long time ago.”

Dean nodded. Cas had rebelled from heaven for him and Sam, Dean knew that. He was considered the broken angel. Dean knew that his grace wasn’t what it once was, but he still had enough of it to be useful.

“I’ve got to ask,” Dean said. “Your vessel. Was it an alpha?”

“You mean Jimmy?” Cas looked down at himself. “Jimmy was a beta. Most angelic vessels are.”

“How does that work?” Dean said. “Do you just metamorphosis into an alpha?”

“In a manner of speaking,” Cas said. ‘That’s why we must choose our vessels carefully. Some vessels cannot survive the change.”

“So when Sam was Lucifer,” Dean said. “He was an alpha?”

“He would have been, yes.”

“But he’s a beta,” Dean said. “How does that work?”

“When an angel leaves a vessel it will return to its natural state,” Cas explained. “Although a little bit of grace will remain. It seems not to have any adverse effects.”

“That you’re aware of,” Dean said. “So if you left your vessel right now…”

“This is not really a vessel anymore,” Cas said, pulling at his coat. “It’s more a body. It was recreated for me.”

“So if you left it the body would die?”

“I believe so.”

“Huh.” Dean frowned. “So Sam would have a little bit of Lucifer still in him.”

“Yes.” Cas said. “And Gadreel.”

“Yes, about him.” Dean frowned. “Shouldn’t Sam have noticed he was an alpha while Gadreel was hitching a ride?’

“I have questioned that,” Cas said. “My assumption is that Gadreel did not complete the full transformation with the body. Possibly because Sam’s vessel was weak and doing so would have killed him.”

“Small miracles,” Dean said.

“Do you have any other questions, Dean?” Cas asked. “I am more than happy to answer them.”

“Not right now,” Dean admitted. “Well, maybe one.”

“Go ahead.”

“Had you seriously never knotted anyone before?” Dean asked. “You’re thousands of years old. Surely you’ve knotted at least one person.”

“No,” Cas said, a look crossing his face.

“Holy hell,” Dean said, spotting it. “You actually are feeling guilty.”

“Of course,” Cas said. “Sam was… compromised.”

“He said yes,” Dean said.

“Under duress.”

“You didn’t rape him, Cas,” Dean said.

“You had both sought to avoid being knotted by an alpha,” Cas said. “And now…”

“You saved his life,” Dean said. “If you’re going to be mad at anyone be mad at that fucking witch.”

“I am,” Cas said.

Dean felt the urge to clap him on the shoulder but resisted. He gave Cas a brief nod, the looked over at the table. “What you reading anyway?”

“An Enochian book of spells,” Cas said, glancing back at it. “Sam asked me to see if there was anything useful in it.”

“And is there?”

“Not so far,” Cas said. “None that we could cast.”

“Hard to find ingredients?”

“Some impossible.”

“We get that a lot,” Dean said. “Anyway, thanks for coming when I called. If you hadn’t, Sam would be…”

“I will always come when you call,” Cas told him.

Dean felt a pang at those words. After the way he had treated him Cas had every right to ignore him. Yet he had come anyway. He always did. Dean gave him another nod, this time reaching up to pat him on the shoulder before he turned away and headed toward his man cave. After recent events he just wanted to binge something.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean stared at his cum covered hand, remorse rolling over him. He’d just jacked off to the memory of Cas knotting Sam. Again. He sighed, grabbing a tissue and cleaning himself up. He really needed to stop doing this.

Climbing out of bed he went through his morning routine, grabbing some breakfast from the galley. He didn’t see Sam or Cas anywhere but he wasn’t bothered. He knew they’d be around somewhere in the bunker and right now he was hungry. He finished his meal, cleaning up after himself before venturing out to search for his brother and best friend.

Walking into the library he stopped dead, eyes widening at what he saw. Cas and Sam were seated at the other end of the table, their chairs practically pushed up against each other. What stopped Dean was what they were doing. They hadn’t noticed him, too caught up in their definitely passionate kiss. Sam was gently cupping Cas by the jaw; Cas’ fingers caught up in Sam’s jacket.

“What the hell.”

Cas and Sam pulled away from each other, turning to look at him. It disturbed him that he didn’t see any guilt or surprise. They just coolly regarded him.

“Oh, hey Dean,” Sam said. “You’re up.”

“Yeah,” Dean said, stepping further into the room. “Seriously guys, what the hell?”

Sam and Cas exchanged a look, pulling away from each other and returning to their books.

“Are you going to talk to me?” Dean asked, his stomach doing flips. “Or are you just going to pretend that didn’t happen.”

“I thought it was self-evident what we were doing,” Cas said.

Dean set his jaw, glaring at him. A million thoughts were running through his head and none of them were good.

“Dean, you need to calm down,” Sam said.

Dean raised his brows. “Calm down? I just walked in on my brother making out with my best friend.”

Sam shrugged. “So?”

“What do you-?“ Dean gritted his teeth, looking at Cas. “Cas, can I talk to Sam. Alone.”

“Okay,” Cas said, standing up. He walked out of the room and headed in the direction of the bedrooms.

Once he was gone Dean turned back to Sam, raising an eyebrow and waiting for him to explain.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Sam said.

“What the hell, Sam,” Dean reiterated. “Since when do you make out with Cas?”

“Since we had sex,” Sam answered as if it were self-evident.

“Has this got something to do with him knotting you?” Dean asked. “Is this like a side-effect or something?”

“What? No!” Sam frowned. “His knotting me didn’t do anything to me, Dean.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yes!” Sam leaned back in his chair. “I’m doing this with my own free will.”

“Really,” Dean said, sceptical.

“Um, yeah,” Sam frowned. “I actually had to convince Cas to go along with it.”

“You had to convince Cas,” Dean said.

“He didn’t want to take advantage of me,” Sam said.

“Oh, so knotting _does_ do something to you.”

“No it doesn’t,” Sam said. “It’s just like normal sex, just with a knot.”

“Right.” Dean frowned. “So where does kissing Cas come into it?”

“Dean, I’ve kind of had a thing for Cas for a long time,” Sam said. “And he was kind of open to us… doing stuff.”

“Wait,” Dean stared at him. “Are you pressuring _him_?”

“No.” Sam shrugged. “Look, we kind of have a thing for each other. And having to have sex kind of opened things up.”

Dean felt sick. The very thought of Sam and Cas made his stomach turn. He couldn’t put his finger on as to why, but it did. He knew he should be happy, but instead it just made him feel very depressed.

“Anyway, I was kind of hoping to talk to you,” Sam said.

“Yeah, and why’s that?”

“Cas told me about how he’s never had sex with a man before,” Sam said. “How I was his first. And I was thinking that maybe I should return the favour.”

Dean blinked. “Come again?”

“You know. Me with him.” Sam said. “Thing is, I’ve kind of never done it before either, so I was hoping you could walk us through it.”

Dean stared at him. “You want me to walk you through it.”

“Yeah.” Sam shrugged. “Kind of give pointers, you know.”

“You want me in the room with you while you have sex with Cas.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Sam said.

“You know how weird that is,” Dean said.

“I guess.” Sam looked at him. “Maybe think about it?”

Dean ran a hand over his face, feeling his stomach knot. He hated how excited the idea made him feel. He should be feeling weirded out, but instead every part of him wanted to just say yes to Sam’s suggestion.

“Give me a day,” Dean said.

“So that’s not a ‘no’,” Sam said, sounding hopeful.

“Just… give me a day,” Dean said. “Then ask me again.”

“Cool,” Sam said. He pointed back toward the books. “I’ll just…”

“Yeah.” Dean gestured for him to go ahead, then turned and headed out of the library. His brain was screaming at him that it was wrong to even entertain the idea of being in the same room with Cas and Sam, but another part of him longed for it. He couldn’t feel any more confused if he tried.

Heading for the bedrooms Dean hesitated outside of Cas’ door. After a moments pause he raised a hand, knocking.

“Come in, Dean.”

Dean blinked, opening the door and entering to find Cas seated in his desk chair, a book in his lap.

“Hello Dean,” Cas said.

Dean felt the flutter in his stomach that he always got when Cas said those words. He pushed it down, closing the door behind him. “So I just had a chat with Sam.”

“Yes, I know,” Cas said. “No doubt you think my being an alpha has something to do with what is going on between us.”

Was he that transparent? “Yeah,” he admitted. “Does it?”

“No.” Cas shook his head, placing his book on the desk. “A mating mark might, but a knot has no effect.”

“And you didn’t mark Sam,” Dean said. He looked Cas over. “Is Sam pressuring you into anything?”

“No,” Cas said. “I am doing it on my own volition.”

“Good. Just checking.” Dean frowned. “So a mating mark could be used to force someone to do something against their own free will?”

“A mating mark can be used to persuade,” Cas confirmed. “But you still have free will. You can’t be made to do anything you don’t want to do, especially if a mating mark is used correctly.”

“Correctly?”

“A mating mark done for love,” Cas said. “Where both parties agree to it and mark each other.”

“A beta can mark an alpha?”

“Yes,” Cas nodded. “A mutual mark done simultaneously.”

“Right.” Dean tried to put the information together in his head. “Kind of like a wedding where you exchange rings.”

“Only on a more profound level,” Cas confirmed. “Mates who mate for love have a deep connection. They can sense each other even when they’re apart. You can locate each other, sense what each other are feeling, know what each other wants. Unfortunately it also means that if one of you were to die the other would soon follow.”

“Huh.” Dean frowned. “So all these alphas who mark betas and then later kill them…”

“Aren’t properly mated,” Cas said. “That’s more about possession then about mating. They are simply marking their property, much like a branding.”

“I think I’m starting to understand,” Dean said. He raised an eyebrow. “You know, these mating marks could be useful if you can sense each other. Would make it easier to track each other down.”

Cas gave him a look. “I’m not marking you, Dean.”

“I wasn’t suggesting you do,” Dean said. “I’m just saying it would be useful.”

“And deadly,” Cas said. “If I were to die…”

“I thought you said that only happened if you mated for love.”

Cas simply looked at him. Dean shifted under the intensity of his gaze, the room suddenly feeling a lot smaller. He swallowed, not sure how to read the look Cas was giving him. He just knew he needed to get out of there before he did something they’d both regret.

“I um…” he gestured over his shoulder. “Got things to do. Baby needs a check-up”

“Don’t let me keep you,” Cas said, picking up his book. His eyes never left Dean.

“Yeap.” Dean inched back toward the door, opening it. “Just so you know I’m not mad about you and Sam. It’s just… a bit surprising.”

“We will try not to make you uncomfortable,” Cas promised.

“Thanks, man.”


	7. Chapter 7

Dean tried to avoid Cas and Sam for the next day. He kept himself busy, cleaning guns and tuning up Baby. He stewed over everything he had learnt. He was slowly coming to accept that everything he had believed about alphas was wrong. That Sam was right – Cas was still Cas, and Dean had been wrong to treat him like a monster.

While firing at the shooting range Dean thought about Sam’s proposal. What disturbed him the most was how much he wanted to say yes. He had enjoyed watching Cas knot Sam, even though this was his baby brother that he was thinking about. And deep down he liked the idea of watching Sam having sex with Cas.

By the time the day was up Dean had made his decision. His stomach twisted at the very thought, but excitement bubbled under his veins. He swallowed down the lump in his throat, feeling jittery as he waited for Sam to seek him out.

Just when he thought that Sam might have changed his mind a knock came on his bedroom door, Dean calling that it was open.

Sam pushed his way inside, Dean seeing the apprehension on his face. “It’s been a day,” Sam said.

“Yeah, it has,” Dean acknowledged.

“So I was wondering…” Sam didn’t finish the sentence, staring at him.

Dean let out a long breath, staring at a spot on the wall. There was no going back from this. “Okay.”

Sam perked up. “Okay?”

“Yeah,” Dean said. “I’ll do it.”

“Okay,” Sam said, nodding. “When?”

“Whenever you’re ready,” Dean said.

“Now?”

Dean looked at him. “Right now?”

“Unless you don’t want too.”

“Now’s fine,” Dean said.

“Right.” Sam nodded, taking a step back. “I’ll go find Cas.”

Dean felt his whole body tingle with excitement. His stomach was doing flips to the point he almost felt a little sick. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, pushing himself up off the bed and heading out into the hallway. He made his way to Sam’s room, waiting outside of the door.

He didn’t have to wait long before Cas and Sam appeared. Cas gave Dean a warm look, Sam grinning at him. Sam opened the door and led the way inside, stopping beside his bed.

“Cas,” Sam said. “You should probably take your clothes off and lay face down on the bed.”

Cas nodded, Sam stepping over to him as he took off his jacket. Dean watched as Sam kissed Cas, his heart fluttering in his chest. He had to admit that it was kind of hot seeing his brother kiss their angel. Although it was kind of weird thinking of Cas in a sexual way.

Cas removed his clothes without hesitation, Dean running his gaze over him. He eyed the tattoo on Cas’ abdomen, knowing it was angel warding. Cas was extremely well built, all muscle under his many layers of clothing. He had the body of a fighter much like Sam did. He eyed Cas’ thighs, wondering just how strong they were.

Without a word Cas crawled onto Sam’s bed, lying face down with his head on folded arms. Sam retrieved his bottle of lube, sitting behind Cas.

“Dean,” Sam said. “What do I do here?”

“Right.” Dean tore his gaze away from Cas’ naked body, looking toward Sam. “You’re going to need to stretch him open. You start with one finger.”

Sam squeezing lube onto his hand, slicking up his fingers. He slid his hand along the crack of Cas’ arse, probing his hole with a single digit. After a few small circles he pushed one inside, slowly moving it in to the first knuckle.

“You’re going to need to slowly thrust it in and out,” Dean said. “Get him used to it.”

Sam nodded and began doing exactly that. Dean glanced to see Cas’ reaction, noting that he had closed his eyes and had a look of concentration on his face. Dean frowned at that. He looked back at Sam, watching as he kept thrusting his finger in and out.

“When you think he’s good add a second finger and repeat,” Dean said.

“You good, Cas?” Sam asked.

“I am,” Cas said.

Sam carefully added a second finger, continuing the slow slide in and out. Dean pursed his lips, not liking how mechanical it all felt.

“Sam,” he said. “When you push in feel around for a little nub. You’re going to angle your fingers like this.” He demonstrated with his hands.

“Okay.” Sam frowned, pushing around. After a moment Cas gave a little gasp.

“Found it,” Dean said.

“Ah.” Realisation flooded over Sam’s face. “I get it now.”

Sam went back to what he was doing, this time no doubt angling for the prostate. Castiel moaned and began rocking his hips with Sam’s fingers, Dean smiling. That was more like it. He settled back in his chair, trying to ignore how tight he was getting in his pants.

“Try a third finger,” he said.

Sam did as he was told, sliding a third finger into Cas. Dean heard Cas let out a long breath, and glancing at him Dean could see that he still had a frown on his face. Dean licked his lips, a sudden urge to kiss Cas washing over him. He could just see it. Him pounding Cas into the bed, making him moan.

“Dean?”

Dean glanced at Sam. “Yeah?”

“Something wrong?”

“No.” Dean bit his lip. He couldn’t… could he? “Sam, can we swap places?’

Sam frowned. “What?”

“Can we swap places?” Dean asked, looking at him. He felt a mix of excitement and fear.

“Yeah, sure,” Sam said, climbing off the bed.

Dean pushed himself up before he lost his nerve, kneeling on the bed beside Cas. He swallowed. “Cas, can you roll over?”

Cas did, flopping over onto his back. “Dean?”

“Can I kiss you?” Dean asked before he lost his nerve.

The look in Cas’ eye made Dean’s stomach jump into his throat. Cas reached out and grabbed hold of his shirt, pulling him down. Dean caught himself before he fell onto him. He stared at Cas a moment before Cas put a hand behind his head and dragged his lips down onto his.

Dean closed his eyes, losing himself in the kiss. It was everything he imagined it would be. Sam was right – Cas was a good kisser if somewhat inexperienced. He was a little clumsy but very eager, Dean slotting their mouths together perfectly.

“Oh wow,” Sam said from where he sat in the seat Dean had just vacated. “That’s hot.”

Dean dragged his fingers up over exposed skin, finding one of Cas’ nipples and rolling it between his fingers. Cas moaned against his mouth, the sound purely pornographic. Dean wanted to explore all of Cas’ body, and breaking the kiss he brought his mouth to Cas’ neck, licking and sucking at the skin he found there.

“Fuck me,” Cas breathed.

Dean looked up. “What?”

“Fuck me, Dean,” Cas said.

“You should do what he says,” Sam said.

Dean glanced at Sam, then back down at Cas. He was starting to wonder if they had planned this. He swallowed, reaching down with one hand and wrapping it around Cas’ cock. He stroked it with loose fingers, Cas arching up into his touch.

“Please,” Cas said.

Sam tossed him the bottle of lube, then nestled himself back into his chair. Dean took it, giving his brother one more cursory glance before he shifted around to settle between Cas’ legs. He grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his head and tossing it aside before reaching for his belt and making short work of it.

“Hurry,” Cas said, beginning to stroke himself. “Need you, Dean.”

Dean slipped out of the last of his clothing, grabbing the lube bottle and slicking up his hard cock. He set it down, climbing back up the bed and kissing Cas again. Cas wrapped himself around him, Dean reaching down between them and lining himself up. With a slow push he breached Cas, Cas gasping his name.

He began to slowly thrust, rolling his hips so that his cock dragged over Cas’ prostate. Cas clung to him, nails digging into Dean’s back. Cas kissed him like there was no tomorrow, Dean returning the kiss with equal fervour.

As Dean picked up speed he broke the kiss, staring down at Cas below him. Cas slowly opened his eyes, Dean falling into blue pools.

“Dean,” Cas breathed.

“Cas,” he answered.

“More.”

Dean shifted so that he had more leverage, thrusting up harder into Cas’ willing body. Cas grunted, head falling back against the pillows and closing his eyes. With his head back on this angle it left his neck exposed, Dean dipping his head down to nip and kiss the skin.

“Fuck yes,” Dean heard Sam breathe, and glancing up at his brother he saw that Sam had his cock out and was working it with one of his large hands. Dean stared at him a moment before a whine from Cas brought his attention back downward, Dean noticing that Cas had wrapped a hand around his own cock and started to jerk it.

“That’s it, Cas,” Dean said, purring in his ear. He thrust a little harder and faster, Cas wrapping his legs around Dean’s hips. His thighs really were strong, Dean feeling them squeeze against him as Cas tried to pull Dean in deeper.

He could feel Cas’ nails digging into his back, and dipping his head down again he placed a soft kiss against his lips. Cas chased his mouth as Dean pulled away, Dean pushing him back down with one arm. He was getting close now.

The bed squeaked a little under the force of Dean’s thrusts, Dean grinding his hips with each thrust in. Cas’ hand stroked himself faster, his head falling back against the pillow as he closed his eyes and seemed to lose himself in the pleasure.

Then with a cry Cas was coming, back arching off the bed as he clamped down around Dean. Dean grunted, slamming his hips in one more time and coming deep inside of Cas. He wondered absently if maybe they should have used protection, but it was too late now. Hearing Sam gasp he glanced up in time to see Sam coming over his own hand, stroking himself through his orgasm.

They had done it again. They’d pretty much had a threesome, and Dean wasn’t as weirded out by it as he should be. In fact, he thought as he caught his breath, he could think of alternative ways to involve the three of them. All of them involved Cas in the middle. A Winchester sandwich if you will.

He slowly pulled out of Cas, Cas whimpering as he did. Sitting back on his heels his eyes fell to where Cas was still holding his cock in a vice grip, Dean’s eyes widening as he spotted the knot for the first time.

“Hey Sammy,” Dean said. “Check it out.”

“Wha-?” Sam half pushed himself up to look, his eyes widening. “How the fuck did that fit?”

Dean shook his head. He was actually entertaining the idea of what it would feel like to be knotted by Cas. He, Dean Winchester, thinking about taking an alpha knot. He swallowed, crawling up the bed to stretch out beside Cas. He brushed his fingers through Cas’ hair, noting that he wasn’t sweaty at all.

“You okay?” he asked Cas

“I’m fine,” Cas said. “That was a relatively pleasant experience.”

Dean frowned. “Relative to what?”

“My first time,” Cas said. “I enjoyed that too, but this was…”

“More intense?” Sam offered.

“Yes.”

“What can I say,” Dean said. “I have that effect on people.”

Sam snorted.

Dean shot him a glare.

“We should clean up,” Sam said, grabbing a tissue and wiping his hands. He opened a drawer and grabbed a towel, tossing it to Dean.

Dean wiped down Cas’ front where he had come all over himself. He was actually impressed with how much cum there actually was. And, Cas had said, this was nothing compared to when he actually knotted someone.

Cas pushed himself up into a sitting position, Dean admiring the way his muscles rippled as he moved. He honestly hadn’t expected Cas to be quiet so… buff under all those clothes. In fact, his clothes were hiding some of his best assets.

“You should get naked more often,” Dean thought out loud, then instantly kicked himself. His cheeks burned at the admission.

“Yeah, he should,” Sam agreed.

Cas frowned. “Why would I want to be naked?”

“No reason,” Sam said, shaking his head.

“None at all,” Dean agreed. “So… lunch?”


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey man,” Dean said as he and Sam went about preparing lunch. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Sam asked.

“You were the one who was supposed to take Cas’ v card,” Dean said. “And I just kind of swooped in and took it.”

“It’s fine,” Sam said. “Really it is.”

Dean eyed him as he watched Sam spread butter on the sandwiches. “You guys didn’t like… _plan_ this, did you?”

“We kind of hoped,” Sam said with a shrug.

“Right.” Dean raised a brow. “And what if I hadn’t?”

“Then we would have done it our own way,” Sam said. “Probably a whole lot messier.”

“You’re saying this isn’t messy?”

“Is it?” Sam looked at him. “We haven’t overstepped any boundaries have we?”

“I think we’ve nuked the boundaries, Sam,” Dean said.

“And you’re okay with that?”

Dean sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes. “Honestly? I don’t know.”

Sam stared at him for a while. “Is it because we’re brothers?”

“Yes,” Dean nodded. “It’s because we’re brothers. And Cas is a motherfucking alpha.”

“You’re still hung up on that?”

Dean glared at him. He was so confused right now. He didn’t know if he should be revolted or overjoyed. Part of him just wanted to jump in Baby and drive away. Another part wanted him to stay and make things work. The latter was winning.

“Dean,” Sam said softly. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Yeah, I know.” He sighed again, closing his eyes. He was actually getting a headache from it all. “Just… give me some space.”

“I will.” Sam placed the sandwiches onto plates, bringing one to him. Dean took it, then watched as Sam headed out of the galley.

Dean slumped, dropping into a chair at the table. It had been so hot fucking Cas while Sam watched and got himself off. He knew he should feel shame. He knew he should feel sick. In fact, he did feel a little sick but not because of what he had done.

He picked at his sandwich, not really hungry. Then there was the fact Cas was an alpha. That still bothered him. He was still trying to wrap his head around that fact. Seeing Cas’ knot up close had really driven it home. The fact he knew that he’d masturbate thinking about that knot in him really messed with his beliefs.

Dean scrubbed his face with his hands, feeling the tired wrinkles under his fingers. He wasn’t getting any younger. And he was sure this whole mess was going to add more grey hairs than anything. He knew that Sam and Cas would give him room to think. He wondered if they would spend any of that time together.

He closed his eyes again, images of Sam and Cas fucking jumping before them. God he wanted to watch. It was scary how bad he wanted to watch. He shouldn’t even be entertaining these ideas but there they were, unbidden.

He forced himself to take a bite of his sandwich, chewing on it slowly. He really did need time to think things through.

\-----

After his meal Dean made himself busy. He did the laundry, cleaned the kitchen and tidied up his room by collecting all the empty bottles and pizza boxes he had lying around. In his travels he spotted Sam and Cas doing their own things. Sam seemed to be interested with something on his computer; Cas was back reading that Enochian book and taking notes.

He barely slept a wink that night, and the next morning it was unsurprised to see Cas coming out of Sam’s room. Cas gave him a warm smile that made Dean’s stomach flip. Dean had nodded his acknowledgement and Cas had let him be.

After breakfast Dean had gone for a long drive to clear his head. He left a note telling them where he was going so that they wouldn’t freak out. He lost himself in the music as he drove, tapping his fingers to the beat and just enjoying the sound of Baby’s engine. He pulled over at a café to grab some lunch – pie of course – before he had started the long drive back home.

It was dark by the time he got back, and he’d found a warm meal waiting for him in the oven. He had silently thanked Sam, eating it before going to bed. He was slowly coming to terms with everything, but he knew that he was going to have to make a decision. Part of him had already made up its mind, but he still had questions. It was a moral dilemma if ever there was one.

The next morning he found Sam in the kitchen, the two exchanging pleasantries. He could see that Sam was worried about him but still wanted to give him space. He gave Sam a reassuring smile as he made breakfast, finding it easier to eat now. He scanned the morning headlines on his phone, looking for cases but finding nothing that jumped out at him.

After his coffee he decided he needed to talk to Cas. He walked through the bunker, checking various rooms until he found the angel in the infirmary studying the various things they had there.

“Why are you in here?’ Dean asked, stepping inside.

“Just curious,” Cas said. “Humans need so many things to function.”

“Only if you get hurt,” Dean said. “Apart from that you can function fine with food, drink and sleep.”

“I think bathing is also recommended,” Cas said.

“Recommended but not essential.” Dean leaned against the wall, watching him. “Cas, can I ask you something?”

“I’m happy to answer any question, Dean.”

“Does it bother you that Sam and I did… intimate things?”

“You mean how you partook in incest,” Cas said.

Dean winced at the word. “Yeah, that.”

“Why would it?” Cas asked, turning to face him.

“Isn’t it taboo?” Dean said. “A big no-no to God and all that.”

“Dean, you’ve read the Bible,” Cas said. “Incest features heavily and it was not punished.”

“Yeah, but that was back when there wasn’t that many humans,” Dean said. “You kind of had to fuck your sister.”

“Nothing’s changed,” Cas said. “At least in the eyes of the Lord.”

“So you don’t find it weird?”

“Dean, what you and Sam have is beautiful,” Cas said. “You are soulmates after all.”

Dean cringed again. “But isn’t _that_ weird. We’re brothers for fucks sake. Why make us soulmates?”

“We don’t choose who becomes someone’s soulmate,” Cas said. “It just happens.”

“Yeah. Right.” Dean stared at a spot on the wall. “So to be clear you’re not bothered by it.”

“If anything I am indifferent,” Cas said. “Although I do believe I would enjoy watching the two of you partake in intercourse.”

“Wow. Okay.” Dean’s eyebrows rose. “So you’ve got an incest kink.”

Cas blinked. “I wouldn’t call it a ‘kink’.”

“Mm-hm.” Dean sighed. “If anyone else found out about what we did they’d outcast us.”

“Why would they find out?” Cas asked.

“People always find out,” Dean said. “It doesn’t matter how well you hide things people always know.” He pointed at Cas. “You, for example. You’d smell it if Sam and I…”

“Dean, your scents are already intertwined,” Cas said.

“What?”

“You spend so much time together and in such close proximity that you are linked,” Cas said. “It would make no difference if you became intimate.”

“Oh great. So Sam and I smell like each other.” Dean huffed. “Is that why people think we’re gay?”

“You do have an aura,” Cas admitted.

Dean shook his head, running a hand through his hair. He stared at his feet, swallowing down the lump in his throat. “Do I smell like you?”

“No,” Cas said. “Not yet.”

Yet. Dean couldn’t miss that word. He let out a long breath. “Does Sam?”

“He does,” Cas admitted. “But we have spent a lot of time together recently.”

“Fucking,” Dean guessed.

“Mutual gratification.”

“So you gave each other hand jobs,” Dean said.

“We didn’t use our hands,” Cas said. Dean was sure he blushed slightly.

“You 69ed?” Dean was impressed. He didn’t think Sam had it in him, let alone Cas.

“I don’t know what that means,” Cas said.

“You used your mouth on each other at the same time,” Dean offered.

“Then yes,” Cas said.

Dean wishes he could have been there to see that. He felt his dick get interested just at the thought of it. “So sex is normal for you,” Dean asked. “Just with a knot.”

“Yes,” Cas said. “Although I believe I think about it less than you and Sam.”

“Because you’re an angel,” Dean guessed.

Cas nodded.

“But don’t alphas always think about sex?”

“I think normal alphas think about it no more than betas,” Cas said. “The same for omegas.”

“I was under the impression that was all they think about.”

“Again, you have very outdated views of alphas and omegas,” Cas said. “Popular culture depicts them as sex orientated, but they’re really not. Their main focus is survival.”

“But isn’t breeding part of survival?”

“When you’re being hunted it doesn’t factor in as much,” Cas said.

Dean bit his lip. “Hunted by people like me.”

“You only hunt the bad ones,” Cas said. “I’m thinking more about those who hunt alphas and omegas for slavery and trade.”

“Were you worried about that?” Dean asked. “When you were human?”

“Extremely,” Cas said. “That’s why I took medication to suppress my rut and tried to blend in as a beta. I knew I was vulnerable.”

“Yeah. And I kicked you out just when you were safe.” Dean felt guilt wash over him.

“You didn’t know,” Cas assured him. “You were trying to protect Sam.”

“Yeah, and look how well that turned out.” Dean sighed. “Why would you want to get involved in… this.”

“Dean, I became involved when I raised you from perdition,” Cas told him.

“You should have walked away,” Dean said. “It got you dead. Multiple times.”

“And I’d do it again,” Cas said. “I do not regret my choices, Dean.”

“Well you should.” Dean smiled tightly. “Sam and me… we’re a mess.”

“You’re chaotic,” Cas agreed. “I wouldn’t call you a mess.”

“You do realise that everyone we sleep with dies.”

“In case you’ve forgotten I have the same record,” Cas said. “I slept with April. She died.”

“True.” Dean laughed to himself. “We’re cursed.”

“You once told me you’d have me, cursed or not.”

“Yeah, I did.” Dean licked his lips. “I guess I… I guess I just had to be sure you’re okay with things.”

“I’m fine, Dean,” Cas said. “Are you?”

“I don’t know yet.” Dean shrugged. “I just need a bit more time.”

“We’ll be here when you’re ready.”

“Thanks Cas.”


	9. Chapter 9

The chat with Cas had done a lot to settle some of Dean’s questions and doubts, but he knew he still needed time to think. He went about cleaning Baby, washing her until she shone. That done he moved onto the interior, wiping down the seats and picking up any trash loose in the foot wells. He wasn’t satisfied until she was spotless inside and out. Baby being clean always made him feel better.

He moved onto the garage next, giving all of the cars a rub down to remove dust. He swept out the dirt, then made sure all the tools were in their correct places. That done he opened Baby’s trunk, giving all of the weapons a full inspection to make sure they would be in working order when they needed them the most.

By the time he was finished he realised he’d missed lunch and it was now dinner time. He headed to the galley to find Sam cooking, Cas seated at the table talking to him. He greeted them both, joining Cas at the table.

“We should really teach you how to cook, Cas,” Dean said.

“I can make sandwiches,” Cas aid. “That’s cooking.”

“I mean like a proper meal,” Dean said. “Have you ever cooked meat?”

“Does reheating hotdogs for Gas-n-Sip count?”

“No.”

“You should get Dean to teach you,” Sam said. “He’s good with meat.”

“That’s cause I’m the meat man!” Dean proclaimed.

“Dude, seriously, that doesn’t mean what you think it means.”

“Yes it does,” Dean said. “Ask Cas.”

Sam stared at him.

“Ask me what?’ Cas said.

Dean just smirked, sliding out of his chair and grabbing three beers. He brought them back to the table, placing one in front of Cas and popping the top off another as he sat down. He took a long drink, watching as Sam finished cooking their meal.

“So you’ve been busy,” Sam said as he put the plates in front of them.

“Jobs have to be done,” Dean said.

“You’re usually not so proactive about it,” Sam said as he sat down.

“Just feeling motivated,” Dean said, picking up his fork and digging into his food. “There is meat in this, right?”

“Yes Dean, there is meat in it,” Sam deadpanned. “I know better than to serve you vegetarian.”

“What’s wrong with vegetarian?” Cas asked.

“Everything,” Dean said. “It’s a crime against food.”

“Isn’t vegetarian better for you?”

“Exactly.” Dean popped a forkful of food into his mouth.

Cas looked confused, Sam just shaking his head as he glared at Dean. They fell into a comfortable silence as they ate. Even though he didn’t need to Cas still joined them, eating a smaller portion than the other two. They made their way through their beers, Dean watching the other two. They gave no outward signs that they were a couple. If Dean didn’t know better he’d think that nothing had changed.

“You keep staring,” Sam said, breaking the silence.

“No I don’t,” Dean said.

Sam gave him a look.

“All right,” Dean shrugged, sipping his beer. “You just don’t seem… couply.”

Cas and Sam exchanged a look.

“How should we act?” Cas asked.

“I don’t know,” Dean shrugged. “Stare into each other’s eyes or something.”

“You mean like you and Cas do all the time,” Sam smirked.

Dean straightened, his stomach flipping. “Shut up.”

“Do we?” Cas asked.

“Yeah,” Sam said. “A lot.”

“Is that bad?”

“No.” Sam chuckled. Dean felt him nudge him with his foot under the table “It’s cute.”

Dean shot him a glare.

Cas blinked. “I fail to see how staring at each other would be cute.”

“Never mind, Cas,” Sam said, still grinning at Dean.

“Holding hands, then,” Dean said, trying to change the subject back.

“Not really my thing,” Sam said. “Don’t think it’s Cas’ either.”

“I don’t see a purpose for it,” Cas admitted.

Sam looked at Dean with a ‘see’ look in his eyes.

“Just… something,” Dean said. “You’re acting so normal and it’s… weird.”

“Should we be acting different?” Cas asked Sam.

“No,” Sam said. “Dean’s just been watching too many chick-flicks.”

“I have not!” Dean protested.

“Uh-huh,” Sam said. “You realise I can see your ‘watched recently’ history on Netflix.”

“Like yours is any better,” Dean countered. “And let’s not even get started on Cas’.”

“What’s wrong with what I watch?’ Cas asked.

“Nothing,” Sam said. “Dean’s just feeling insecure.”

“I am not.”

“And defensive.”

“Fuck you, Sam,” Dean took a drink from his beer, glaring at it as he realised he was out. He got up from the table, heading over to the fridge to retrieve another beer. He stood by the fridge, losing himself into his own thoughts. He and Cas didn’t really stare at each other all the time, did they? He thought back over the interactions. Okay, maybe they did a little. But it didn’t mean anything.

Did it?

Sam and Cas finished their meals, Cas getting up from the table and wandering out of the room taking his beer with him. Sam collected up the plates, walking over to the sink and filling it with water to begin to wash them. Dean set down his beer and grabbed a tea towel, taking up the task of drying them.

“We just don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Sam said, finally breaking the silence.

“Why would you make me uncomfortable?’ Dean asked.

“You didn’t exactly react well to us kissing.”

“That’s cause you surprised me,” Dean said. “How would you have reacted if you walked in on me and Cas making out?”

“I’d think ‘fucking finally’,” Sam said.

Dean gave him the side-eye.

“Don’t give me that look,” Sam said. “You two are oblivious idiots.”

“Cas and I don’t have a thing for each other,” Dean said. “We’re friends.”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that Dean.” Sam gave him a look. “I watched you two make love, remember?’

“We fucked,” Dean said. “We didn’t ‘make love’.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

“Well what about you and Cas?’ Dean asked. “You said he had a thing for you.”

“Yeah, he does,” Sam said. “You can have a thing for more than one person, Dean.”

“That never works out well,” Dean said.

“It does if everybody is on board,” Sam said. “I am. Cas is.”

Dean fell silent. He heard the ‘what about you?’ even though Sam didn’t say it. He kept drying, putting the dishes away. He sighed, noticing that Sam looked tense. He could almost feel the frustration coming off his brother.

“You realise it will make each other our biggest weaknesses,” Dean said.

“We already are, Dean,” Sam reminded him. “It won’t change that.”

“And what about people’s perception of us?” Dean asked. “How would they react if they knew we were fucking?”

“I don’t give a fuck what they think,” Sam said. “And since when did you care what people think?”

“Tell me, how would you tell Jody?” Dean asked. “How would she react if she knew?”

“Why would we tell her?” Sam asked. “It’s none of her business.”

“Everybody always finds out, Sam,” Dean said. “They _always_ find out.”

“So?” Sam shrugged it off. “I don’t care.”

“You should,” Dean said. “People would stop working with us.”

“Dean, people think we’re fucking already,” Sam reminded him. “It won’t change anything.”

“There’s a difference between a rumour and the truth.”

“And people don’t care which is which.” Sam finished washing the last plate, setting it in the rack and pulling the plug. “I’m not worried about people, Dean. I’m worried about you.”

Dean eyed him. “Why?”

“You’re conflicted,” Sam said. “I just don’t want you to do something stupid.”

“Define ‘stupid’,” Dean said. “Cause some people would think having a threesome with my brother is stupid.”

“You realise there is a whole category for porn for that.”

“Yeah, but most of the guys in it aren’t really brothers,” Dean pointed out.

“You’re impossible,” Sam said, sighing heavily. He wiped his hands on the spare dish cloth and headed for the door. “Goodnight, Dean.”

“Night Sammy.”


	10. Chapter 10

Dean lay in bed staring at the roof. His conversations with Cas and Sam were playing over in his head keeping him awake. He was as conflicted as ever. Everything about the idea of having a love triangle with Sam and Cas weighed heavily on him. He both loved and feared the idea.

He knew it wasn’t because he didn’t care about Sam and Cas, because he did. He was almost ashamed to admit that he’d jacked off thinking about them individually several times over the years. They were both attractive, he was willing to admit that. But society told him it was wrong.

But since when had he cared about what society thought? He hunted monsters. He watched hentai tentacle porn. He sang badly at karaoke bars. He dressed like a lumberjack. He didn’t listen to any music made after 1980 with the exception of Taylor Swift.

Who would even care that he was in a relationship with his brother and an alpha angel. It’s not like he’d be wearing a badge that screamed ‘I fucked my brother’. They could just act normally when out in public. He was never a fan of pda anyway, and he knew Sam and Cas weren’t either. Cas probably wouldn’t even know how to publically display affection.

Dean rolled over, staring into the dark. He could see the upsides to it all. For one he’d be able to kiss and have sex whenever he wanted. He’d finally be able to do and say things he’d kept pent up for so long. He’d be able to try new things.

But he could also see the downsides. They’d be more vulnerable with each other. They might be more prone to make stupid decisions to try and protect each other. That and the fact any one of them dying could do some serious damage.

He weighed the positives and the negatives. It worried him how easily the positives won. He set his jaw, a little voice inside of him telling him he was an idiot to be so conflicted. He wanted it. He knew that he wanted it. He was trying to talk himself out of it but he knew.

“Fuck.”

He sat up, running a hand over his eyes. He was just delaying the inevitable and he knew it. He stared at the wall, wondering if Sam and Cas were together right now. They probably were. They were probably talking about him too. All the things they wanted to do to him. Things he wanted to do.

Making a decision he kicked off his blankets and climbed out of bed. He crossed to the door, heading out into the bunker. It was only a few short steps to Sam’s room, and after a moment of hesitation he knocked on the door. He frowned when he didn’t get an answer. Maybe they were asleep already. But then Cas didn’t sleep, at least not much.

He decided to check Cas’ room, heading down the corridor until he got to the door. He paused, hearing two voices inside. There they were. This time he didn’t hesitate, knocking on the door. The voices stopped, Cas opening the door.

“Dean,” Cas said, sounding surprised.

“Can I come in?” he asked.

“Of course.”

Dean stepped into the room, finding Sam sitting cross-legged on Cas’ bed in his sleep clothes. For his part Cas wasn’t wearing his trenchcoat and jacket, but he didn’t look ruffled as if he had been making out.

“Can’t sleep?” Sam asked.

“Haven’t slept for a few nights,” Dean admitted, dropping to sit in Cas’ desk chair. “Lot on my mind.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I’m not the talking type, you know that.”

“It can help,” Cas said.

Yeah, it can. Dean sighed, splaying his hands on his thighs as he tried to calm his nerves. “You guys do realise this would be morally wrong.”

Sam shrugged. “And?”

“We do a lot of things that are morally wrong,” Cas said. “Killing. Stealing. Digging up graves. Burning bodies.”

“I get it, Cas, we don’t need the list,” Dean said. “I guess…” Dean shrugged. “What’s one more sin.”

Sam’s eyes lit up. “Yeah?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah.”

Cas looked back and forth between them, a frown on his face. “Dean, are you consenting to this?”

“I am,” Dean said. “Consenting I mean. To whatever this is.”

“Wow.” Sam looked like a kid in a candy store. “I honestly thought you’d take more convincing.”

Dean frowned at him. “Why?”

“Because you’re stubborn.”

“A common Winchester trait,” Cas commented.

“Hey!” Sam and Dean said together.

“Anyway,” Dean said. “Do you have any ground rules or anything?”

“A few,” Sam admitted. “No pda outside of the bunker.”

“No knotting without full consent,” Cas said.

“No doing stupid deals if any of us get hurt,” Sam said.

“Or killed,” Cas added. “Again.”

“No marking,” Sam said. “Really bad idea given our habit of getting killed.”

“No trying to read thoughts,” Cas said.

Dean looked at him. “You can do that?’

“Apparently he’s done it before,” Sam said. “When he had more grace but he has.”

“Wow,” Dean said. “Rude.”

“Yes, Sam told me.” Cas said, rolling his eyes.

“Did you just roll your eyes?” Dean said.

“It’s a touchy subject,” Sam said. “Anyway, no scent marking without permission.”

“Scent marking?” Dean asked.

“Alphas do it to stake their claim,” Cas said. “It can be done without a physical mark.”

“It makes it really obvious to other alphas that you’re sleeping with someone,” Sam said.

“Okay,” Dean said. “What else?”

“No means no,” Sam said.

“Isn’t that one obvious?”

“I thought so,” Cas said.

Sam shrugged it off. “Any you want to add, Dean?”

“They’re all pretty good,” Dean said. “I guess no arguing over who gets shotgun in the car. Sam wins.”

Sam looked smug.

“I wouldn’t violate that tradition,” Cas said

“I can’t really think of any more off the top of my head,” Dean said. “Maybe no chick-flick moments.”

“You love chick flicks,” Sam countered.

Dean gave him a look, Sam rolling his eyes and huffing.

“We’re going to have to work out how sex works,” Dean said. “I mean, it can be hard enough with two people, but with three?”

“I figured we’d just go with it,” Sam said. “Just do what comes naturally.”

“Threesomes aren’t exactly natural, Sam.”

“Orgy’s are,” Sam said. “And people make those work.”

“Yeah. You find a hole, you stick your dick in it,” Dean said.

“I think there’s more to it than that.”

“There is also the fact two of us are relatively inexperienced,” Cas said.

Sam looked at him. “Cas, I’m pretty sure I know how things work.”

“You have less experience with men than Dean does,” Cas observed. “He is our resident expert.”

“Wait.” Dean looked at him. “Are you calling me a slut?”

“Well, you kind of were,” Sam said. “Back when we were younger.”

“I was promiscuous, not a slut.”

“Same thing.”

“No it’s not.”

“By definition they are the same,” Cas said.

“Don’t get technical on me,” Dean said. “Anyway, I grew out of that.”

“Thankfully,” Sam muttered.

“Like you were any better,” Dean said. “You had a girl in every town we stopped in.”

“You had several,” Sam countered. “And some boys too. In fact, on several occasions they would fight each other over who had you first and you loved it.”

“It was kind of funny,” Dean admitted.

“I’m starting to think my celibacy was a wise decision,” Cas said.

“Only cause you didn’t know what you were missing out on,” Dean said. “Tell me, do you like sex?”

“It is enjoyable.”

“Would you take it any chance you got it?”

“No,” Cas admitted. “I would rather it meant something.”

Dean and Sam looked at him, Cas fidgeting slightly under their gaze.

“Did it mean something with the reaper?” Sam asked.

“It did,” Cas said. “I thought we had a connection. I was wrong.”

“Yeah, getting stabbed would certainly make you question that,” Dean said.

“What about when you knotted me?” Sam said. “You only did that to save me, right?”

“Primarily, yes,” Cas said. “But we do have a bound. It might not be as profound as the one I share with Dean, but it is there.”

“Wow, Cas,” Dean said. “That’s kind of deep.”

“So we’re agreeing this is going to be an actual relationship,” Sam said. “Not just a buddies with benefits thing.”

“I’m down for it,” Dean said.

“As am I,” Cas said. “Although it will mean we will have to talk more.”

“This should be fun,” Sam said with a smirk.

Dean frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You don’t talk about feelings,” Sam said. “Either of you. You just bottle it up until it becomes destructive.”

“So do you,” Dean accused.

“I’m better than you,” Sam said. “Go on, tell me. How long have you been in love with Cas?”

Dean stared at him, wishing his brother would burn up and die.

“And you,” Sam said, looking at Cas. “How long have you been in love with Dean?”

“I’m…” Cas fidgeted, averting his eyes.

“Exactly,” Sam said. “You don’t talk about feelings.”

“Okay, so we’ll talk more,” Dean said. “Not necessarily about feelings though. Didn’t I just say ‘no chick-flick moments’?”

“Right.” Sam pushed himself off the bed. “Anyway, it’s late. I’m going to bed.”

He stepped up to Cas, placing a soft kiss on his lips. “Night Cas.” He glanced back at Dean. “Night Dean.”

“Night Sammy,” Dean said.

“Goodnight,” Cas said.

Sam left, stepping out into the hallway and heading for his room. Dean sighed, looking up at Castiel. “So you’re okay with this?”

“Perfectly,” Cas said. “I believe it will be mutually beneficial to all of us.”

“Yeah, it will.” Dean pushed himself up from the chair. “I better hit the hay too. You going to try and get some sleep?”

“I thought I might,” Cas said. “If not I will be in the library.”

“You should try,” Dean said, stepping into Cas’ personal space and placing a lingering kiss on his lips. “Goodnight Cas.”

“Goodnight Dean,” Cas replied, his breath playing over Dean’s face.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean woke up in the morning feeling like everything had changed. He felt like a weight was off his shoulders, and it felt good. He crawled out of bed, donning his robe and yawning into the back of his hand. He ran a hand through his hair to straighten it, then headed to the bathroom to take care of business.

He made his way to the kitchen, finding Sam in his usual spot. He didn’t see any sign of Cas. He grabbed a mug and made himself coffee, savouring it. He wasn’t ready to face anything in the world without a good cup of joe.

“Morning Dean,” Sam said cheerfully. “How’d you sleep?”

“Not bad,” Dean said, grabbing the toast as it popped out of the toaster. He juggled it back and forth in his hands to keep from burning them, dropping them onto a plate and buttering them. “You?”

“Really good, actually,” Sam said. He brought the scrambled eggs over, scooping them over the toast that Dean had made. “Seen Cas this morning?”

“Not yet.” Dean took his plate to the table, grabbing his phone so that he could scroll through the morning headlines. “Any cases?”

“Haven’t looked yet,” Sam said. “Honestly after the last two I could go a break.”

“Yeah,” Dean frowned. “They went sideways pretty badly.”

“Starting to wonder if our luck is running out.”

“I thought that myself.” Dean set his phone down, looking up as Sam joined him at the table. “So what were you and Cas talking about before I interrupted you?”

“Bit of this, bit of that,” Sam said. “He still feels guilty about what happened.”

“Still?” Dean cut into his breakfast. “But we’ve told him it was fine.”

“I know. He still thinks it wasn’t fully consensual.”

Dean sighed. “I guess I can see how he sees it that way.”

“I do too.” Sam shrugged. “I don’t think we’re going to be able to convince him otherwise.”

“Yeah. He’s stubborn.” Dean sipped from his coffee. “So I was thinking about what you said last night. About having to convince me.”

Sam’s eyes widened slightly. “Oh yeah?”

“Were you two actively planning things?” Dean asked. “To try and get me into a threesome with you?”

“Um…” Sam averted his eyes. “Maybe?”

“Really.” Dean gave him a look. “You know that’s kind of creepy, right?”

“It’s not creepy.”

“Pervy then,” Dean said. “So what would have happened if I hadn’t agreed to any of it?”

“Cas and I would still have each other,” Sam said.

Dean accepted that. He took another bite from his breakfast.

“We were really hoping you’d join us, though,” Sam said.

“I’m still not 100% sold on this,” Dean told him. “Just so you know.”

“Yeah, I figured.” Sam shrugged. “We’ll tackle every problem as we come to it.”

“Right.” Dean went back to his meal.

They looked up at the sound of footsteps, spotting Cas entering the galley. They greeted him, Cas nodding his hello and making himself a coffee. Once he had it he headed back out of the room, no doubt heading for the library

“Is it just me or has Cas been eating and drinking a lot more lately,” Dean said.

“Yeah, he has,” Sam said. “I asked him about it. He says that since his grace has been weakening he needs to rely a bit more human things. That and he kind of likes the routine of it.”

“Is there anything we can do about his grace weakening?’ Dean asked.

“Not according to him,” Sam said. “It has something to do with Heaven not being as powerful. It’s affecting all angels.”

“So on a plus side angels are weaker,” Dean said. “On the downside that means their alpha side is going to show up more.”

Sam frowned. “How do you figure that?”

“Cas told me he uses his grace to suppress things,” Dean said. “You know, like ruts.”

Sam looked wistful. “I wonder what Cas in a rut would be like.”

Dean eyed him. “You’d actually want to be around Cas when he’s in a rut?”

“You’ve never been knotted,” Sam said. “It’s really awesome.”

“Ah-huh.” Dean shook his head. “I’ve spent most of my life avoiding that.”

“You should try it,” Sam said. “Cas won’t knot you unless you say yes, but I really think you should try it.”

“And what would you be doing while Cas knotted me?” Dean asked.

“Fucking Cas,” Sam said.

The mental image popped into Dean’s head, his cock taking a keen interest. He shifted in his seat, swallowing. “So like an angel sandwich.”

“Technically it would be a Winchester sandwich,” Sam said. “Winwich?”

“I’ll do the bad jokes,” Dean said. “Do you think we could convince Cas to do it?”

“Cas said he’s open to anything,” Sam said. “He did draw the line at bloodplay, watersports and scat play though.”

“I’m with him there.” Dean paused. “How does he know what those are?”

“Oh, we went over it,” Sam said. “We were talking about thing we were open to and I explained them to him.”

“Would you do any of them?”

“I’ve kinda done bloody play before,” Sam said. “With Ruby.”

“The demon.” Dean said. “Demon blood.”

Sam nodded, averting his eyes. “It’s a no for the other two though.”

Dean took a sip of his coffee. “You ever fucked a gun?”

“Um… no.” Sam pulled a face. “That’s kind of dangerous.”

Dean shrugged.

“Wait,” Sam said, staring at him. “Have you?”

“Maybe once,” Dean admitted. He saw the look Sam was giving him. “I was young and it was the only thing I had on me.”

“Did you at least unload it first?”

“Of course I did,” Dean said. “I’m not stupid. I only used the muzzle, not the whole thing.”

Sam blinked. “You shoved a muzzle up your…”

Dean shrugged it off, going back to his coffee.

“Wow, Dean.” Sam shook his head. “How old were you?”

“About 19,” Dean said. “I was still too young to go to bars and you and Dad weren’t around so…”

Sam stared down at his breakfast. “Most I’ve ever put in myself was my fingers”

“Oh yeah?’ Dean looked him over. “How old were you the first time you tried?”

“About 15,” Sam said. “Guy at school talked about how he did that once while masturbating and how good it was. Of course everyone called him gay.”

“Of course they did. Kids.” Dean smirked. “Of course now you’ve had an alpha knot.”

“Which I really, really suggest you do,” Sam said. “I mean it, Dean. There’s nothing like it.”

“What about the fake one?’ Dean asked.

“Not even that,” Sam said. “I was leaking Cas’ jizz for hours there was just so much of it.”

“Hm.” Dean considered. He had never really entertained the idea of taking an alpha knot before. He still couldn’t get his head around how it even fit inside. It looked painful and uncomfortable, no matter what Sam was telling him.

“What about this afternoon,” Sam said.

“This afternoon what?” Dean asked.

“We make a Winwich,” Sam said. “And you can decide if you want to take a knot or not.”

Dean let out a long breath. He didn’t have to take a knot. Cas had said that he wouldn’t knot him without permission. He licked his lips, considering his options. The idea of a ‘Winwich’ was very tempting. Heck, the very idea of getting railed by Cas was tempting on its own. “Okay.”

Sam grinned. “Nice. I’ll tell Cas.”

“I’ll do it,” Dean said. “You’ve probably got work to do.”

“I’m just digitising a few spell books,” Sam said. “It’s not really important.”

“Could save another hunters life,” Dean said. “Meanwhile I’ve pretty much done all my chores. Except for the shopping. Got to do a grocery run later.”

“Yeah, I need a few things,” Sam said. “New razors, some shampoo.”

“I’ll get you the fruity stuff,” Dean said.

“Dean, don’t get me the fruity stuff,” Sam protested.

“But it makes you smell so nice, Samantha.”

“Dean,” Sam growled.

“Okay, okay.” Dean bit back his smirk. “I’ll get you the usual stuff.”

“Good,” Sam said. “Because if you get the fruity stuff I’m going to shoot you.”

“Kinky.”


	12. Chapter 12

Dean found Cas in the library, sipping on his cup of coffee while he was going through the Enochian spell book. His note pile was slowly increasing, Dean wondering what he had managed to find for them. He stood back and watched him, taking in how serene Cas looked at that moment. If Dean didn’t know better he would never have picked him as being an alpha. He just didn’t have that air about him.

Then again Dean had seen what a ruthless killer Cas could be. Cas could smite people with just a touch to the forehead. Well, at least he could have once upon a time. He had been severely powered down over recent years, especially after the fall. Dean hated to think what his wings looked like now, if he even still had them.

Cas must have felt his gaze because he looked up. He gave Dean a small smile before going back to his book.

Dean stepped into the room, walking over to where Cas sat. He pulled out the chair across from him, dropping down into it. “Hey Cas.”

“Hello Dean,” Cas said. “Is there something you wanted?”

“Yes and no.” Dean licked his lips, watching him. “So Sammy and me have been talking and there’s something we both kind of want to do.”

“And what’s that?”

“A Winwich. At least that’s what Sammy called it.”

Cas frowned, looking up at him. Dean could see the question on his lips.

“Basically it’s me on the bottom, Sam on the top, and you in the middle,” Dean explained.

“I see.” Cas seemed to connect the dots. “A sandwich where I’m the filling.”

“Pretty much.” Dean shifted in his seat, his pants a little uncomfortable at that moment. “We were thinking maybe this afternoon.”

“Is there any particular reason why I’m in the middle?”

“Well…” Dean shrugged. “Sam kinda missed out on fucking you, and I kinda want to get fucked by you so…”

“So everybody’s happy,” Cas said.

“Basically yeah.” Dean frowned. “Unless you don’t want to.”

“I think I would enjoy it very much,” Cas said. “Do you have a particular time you want to do this?”

“After lunch,” Dean said. “My room.”

Cas watched him for a moment, Dean shifting under his gaze. He could feel Cas trying to read him.

“I was wondering,” Cas said, breaking the silence, “if you wanted to be knotted or not.”

“I… don’t know,” Dean admitted. “I guess I’ll tell you when we come to it.”

“Just understand that once I knot you you can’t change your mind,” Cas said. “We’ll be stuck together for a period of time.”

“I get that,” Dean said. “I saw with Sammy.”

“Also be aware that I’m not going to mark you,” Cas said.

“Well that’s one of the rules,” Dean said. “So it’s kind of obvious.”

“Just making sure,” Cas said. “I’ve heard that some betas can get caught up in the moment and beg to be marked.”

“What?” Dean frowned. “I won’t.”

“Just so you understand,” Cas said. “It doesn’t mean I think any less of you by refusing.”

“I never said you did,” Dean said.

“Good.”

Cas went back to his book, Dean watching as he turned a page and began reading. He wondered why Cas would even bring up the marking thing. If there was one thing Dean had no intention of doing it was being marked by an alpha. That shit sounded horrible. He wasn’t intent on giving his free will up to anyone, even Cas.

Dean glanced down at the book. “Found anything good?”

“A couple of spells worth looking into,” Cas said. “Cures to various spells and ailments. An antidote to a poison.”

“Sounds helpful,” Dean said.

“Maybe, maybe not,” Cas said. “Some of the ingredients will be difficult to locate.”

“You mentioned they might,” Dean said. “Said some of them were impossible.”

“I question why the spells were written down at all,” Cas said.

“Maybe the ingredients were available at the time.”

“I highly doubt it.” Cas frowned. “Some of them haven’t been available in thousands of years.”

“So before the written word,” Dean said.

“Exactly.”

Dean gestured toward the book. “Is that book from Heaven maybe?’

“No.” Cas looked down at it. “I believe it was written by either angels or Nephilim, but I do not believe it is one of Heaven’s books.”

“How can you be sure?”

“Heaven’s books are very distinctive,” Cas said. “Also they are mostly scrolls and stone tablets.”

“So probably not one of them then,” Dean said, nodding. He eyed the book. “Anything about alphas in there?”

“No.” Cas looked up at him. “Why?”

“Curious.”

Cas watched him for a moment before returning his attention to the book. Dean watched him working, admiring Cas’ features. Cas had always been good to look at. If there was one thing he’d done well was chosen a good looking vessel. Not that it was a vessel anymore. Dean wondered what Cas’ true form actually looked like.

“Your staring is somewhat distracting,” Cas said, breaking the silence.

“Sorry.” Dean averted his gaze, looking at a spot on the far side of the wall. He wondered how they would manage this afternoon. He thought maybe he should prepare first. It would make things go smoother and be a lot less awkward.

“Hey Cas?”

“Yes Dean?’

He looked at him. “Before this afternoon I’m thinking maybe you should open yourself up.”

Cas glanced up at him. “What do you mean?”

“I mean use lube to finger yourself open,” Dean said. “Kind of like Sam did to you before I fucked you.”

“That would expedite things,” Cas said.

“Exactly,” Dean said. “I mean, it does take a bit of the foreplay out of it but with three of us it might make things a bit easier.”

Cas watched him with a frown. “Have you ever had a threesome before?”

Dean nodded. “A few times. Had a foursome once too. Back when I was a demon.”

“An unpleasant time,” Cas said, something crossing over his face.

“Hey,” Dean said, leaning forward. “You and Sam cured me. That’s what matters, right?”

“It does.” Cas said. He glanced back down at the book. “I really need to focus on this, Dean.”

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Dean said, standing. “You don’t need anything from the shops, do you? I’ve got to do a grocery run.”

“Toothpaste,” Cas said. “I think I’m fine for everything else.”

Dean paused. “You brush your teeth?”

“I have for some time now,” Cas said. “Since my grace…”

“Ah.” Dean licked his lips, nodding. “You know you can always use our toothpaste if you get desperate.”

“I’d rather have my own supplies,” Cas said. “I don’t want to be a burden on you and Sam.”

“You’re not a burden, Cas,” Dean said. “You’re many things but a burden isn’t one.”

“Thank you,” Cas said. “There was a time you would have thought different.”

“Yeah, well I know better now,” Dean said. “Anyway I’ll leave you to it.”

“Goodbye Dean.”


	13. Chapter 13

Dean brought lunch back with him from getting the groceries. Hot meat pies with apple pie for dessert. Sam had rolled his eyes when he had seem them, but had still taken his with a smile. Cas had joined them, Dean handing him his food with a grin.

“How goes the book?” Sam asked.

“Almost through it,” Cas said. “There’s really not much in there we can use.”

“I figured that’d be the case,” Sam said. “It’s an old book.”

“I’d guess at least a century old,” Cas said. “I’ve seen significantly older.”

“So you’re saying some of those spells were useless when they wrote them down,” Dean said.

“They would have been, yes,” Cas said.

“Then what’s the point of recording them?”

“Posterity,” Sam guessed.

“Not if they’re useless, Sam,” Dean said, biting into his pie. “They’re just wasted paper.”

“Maybe they thought the ingredients were still available,” Sam guessed.

“If they were angels they would have known they weren’t,” Cas said.

“Maybe it wasn’t an angel who wrote it.”

“In Enochian?” Dean pointed out.

“There’s a chance,” Sam said. “There are some humans that know Enochian.”

“Not many.”

“We’re splitting hairs,” Sam said, taking another bite from his own pie.

They ate in silence for a while, Dean finishing his meat pie and grabbing a slice of apple pie. He bit into it, moaning in delight.

“Do you need some time alone with that?” Sam asked, eyeing it.

“Anytime,” Dean said.

“Ew.”

Cas narrowed his eyes. “Wasn’t there a scene in a movie that involved an apple pie?”

“American Pie,” Sam answered. “And again: ew.”

“Don’t knock it til you try it,” Dean said.

Sam stared at him. “Wait, have you had sex with an apple pie?”

Dean paused. “I don’t think it was apple.”

“What the hell, Dean,” Sam objected.

“Relax, I’m joking,” Dean said.

“I wouldn’t know with you,” Sam said. “Cause you actually would.”

“That’d be a waste of perfectly good pie,” Dean said.

They fell back into silence, Cas and Sam taking their own slices of apple pie. Dean made it to his second slice, savouring the taste. It wasn’t the best pie he had ever had, but any pie was a good pie as far as he was concerned.

He cleaned up after lunch, putting the groceries away. He handed Sam and Cas their requested items, getting thanks. Without another word he headed back to his bedroom, stepping inside and closing the door.

Dean let out a long breath, his stomach twisting with excitement. He moved around his room and tidied it up, straightening the books on the shelf and smoothing out the blankets on his bed. He kicked off his shoes and dropped his pants, falling back onto the bed. He opened the drawer, grabbing his bottle of lube.

Spreading his knees wide Dean slicked up his fingers, reaching back past his balls to finger his hole. He bit his lip, pressing one finger inside. His body clenched a little at the intrusion, Dean letting out a few breaths until he relaxed. He slowly thrust the finger in and out of himself, slicking his passage up with the lube.

Once he was used to it he pushed in a second finger. He wondered if Cas was doing the same thing right now. He could almost imagine it, Cas in his bedroom with a hand between his legs. His inexperienced fingers pushing into himself. He could just imagine Cas accidently finding his prostate, hips jerking up off the bed.

Dean wrapped a hand around his hard cock, resisting the urge to start stroking. He had zero intention of cumming before the main event. He wondered what it would feel like having Cas push into him, his large cock gliding across Dean’s prostate.

He pushed a third finger in, slowly thrusting them in and out. He made sure to avoid his prostate. It was only about stretching himself open, not getting himself off. He kept thrusting until the burn went away, Dean pulling his fingers free. His body instantly missed them, Dean grabbing a few tissues and wiping his hand clean. He slid out of bed, pulling his pants back on before he flopped back onto the bed and waited.

He must have dozed off for a moment because next thing he knew there was a knock on the door. He glanced at his phone and saw that half an hour had passed in an instant. He climbed off the bed, crossing to the door and opening it to find Cas.

“Hey,” Dean said.

“Hello Dean,” Cas said.

Dean let him into the room, Dean noting how flushed Cas’ cheeks looked. “Did you prepare?”

“Yes,” Cas said. “It was… an interesting experience.”

“Really.” Dean glanced down towards his crutch. “You didn’t cum, did you?”

“If you’re asking if I ejaculated then no,” Cas said. “Although it was incredibly tempting.”

“I know what you mean.” Dean walked over to him, helping to ease his trenchcoat off his shoulders. “Seen Sam?”

“He said he had to go to the bathroom,” Cas said. “That he’d join us soon.”

“Okay.” Dean slid a hand up Cas’ chest, entwining his fingers around the tie. “Got any ideas what we can do while we wait?”

Cas lips were on his in a second. Dean parted his lips, Cas sweeping his tongue into his mouth. Dean leaned into the kiss, holding Cas close by his tie. He felt Cas’ hands sliding up his arms, coming to grip him around the biceps. Dean lost himself in the kiss, his heart pounding against his chest. It had been so long since anyone had kissed him like this. Like they really meant it. Like they actually cared about him.

At least that’s how it felt. He knew that it could just be all in his head. He pressed Cas back until he was against the wall, pinning him in place with a knee between his thighs. Strong thighs, Dean noted. Cas was so well built. Dean had always imagined that he would be scrawny beneath all his clothes but now he knew better. Cas was even hotter than in Dean’s imagination.

They broke apart at a knock on the door.

“To be continued,” Dean said, stepping away from Cas.

He opened the door, finding Sam on the other side. He stepped back to let him in, closing the door again out of instinct. Sam stepped into the room, his eyes narrowing as he looked from a flushed Cas back to Dean and back again.

“We were just waiting for you,” Dean said.

“Yeah I bet,” Sam said. “So how we going to do this?”

“Well most people get naked first,” Dean said.

“I know that, Dean,” Sam said. “I mean everything else.”

“Well, Cas and I have already taken care of some of the preparation,” Dean said. He saw something flash over Sam’s face. “On our own. Not with each other.”

“I still would have liked to have watched,” Sam said.

“Next time, Sammy,” Dean patted him on the shoulder. He nodded toward Cas. “How about we do some unwrapping?”

Dean spotted Cas’ confused look while Sam’s eyes lit up. The brothers encircled Cas, Dean pulling his jacket off his shoulders while Sam began undoing his tie. Cas’ confusion turned to realisation as he let them undress him, helping out when needed. Soon enough they had him naked, Dean peppering kisses over his shoulder blades while Sam caught him in a kiss on the lips.

Cas reached up, tugging at Sam’s shirt. Sam stepped back to pull it over his head, tossing it onto the floor. Behind Cas Dean started to remove his own clothing, needing to get naked right now. Every so often he’d reach out to caress Cas, marvelling at the bare skin beneath his fingers and lips.

Once naked Sam began inching them in the direction of the bed, even as he assaulted Cas’ neck and began working a hickey onto the skin. Dean slid his hands down over Cas’ sharp hips, sliding a hand around him to grip his cock. Cas moaned, thrusting into his fingers.

“You’re so hot,” Sam whispered, pressing a kiss to the corner of Cas’ mouth before taking his lips again with his own. Dean continued to stroke Cas to full hardness, pulling him back toward the bed. Dean dropped back onto the mattress, catching hold of Cas’ hips and pulling him down with him. Sam followed, chasing Cas’ mouth with his own.

Dean heard Sam moan, and glancing around Cas he could see that Cas had wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock. Dean continued to stroke Cas, mouthing kisses over his neck, back and shoulders.

“Dean, stop,” Cas said, pushing Dean’s hand away from his cock.

“Cas?” Dean asked, resting his head on Cas’ shoulder.

“Too much,” Cas said.

Sam manhandled Cas, turning him around so that he faced Dean. Dean took the opportunity to catch Cas behind the head, dragging his lips down onto his. Dean nibbled at Cas’ mouth, running his hands up over his chest. His fingers bumped against Sam’s, Dean wondering what Sam was up to behind Cas.

Cas broke the kiss. “Roll over.”

Dean frowned.

“It’ll be easier if you decide to knot,” Cas explained.

Dean nodded, flipping over. He felt Cas’ lips on the back of his neck, and then his cock thrusting between his cheeks. Dean let out a shuddering sigh, needing Cas in him. He squirmed, trying to push back against Cas. Cas caught him by the hips to keep him still as he lined himself up. Dean bit his lip as Cas slid inside in one smooth stroke.

Cas paused, panting against Dean’s shoulder. Dean felt him tense up against him.

“Relax,” Dean said. “Breath with me.”

He could feel Cas trying to time his breathes to Dean’s until they were breathing in sync, Cas’ body relaxing against his. He felt Sam shifting on the bed, then Cas gave an intake of breath as Dean knew Sam had entered him.

“You okay?” Sam asked.

“I’m fine,” Cas said. “It’s a little overwhelming.”

“I bet,” Dean said. “Being in the middle kind of does that.”

Cas frowned against his shoulder. “You’ve been in the middle before?”

“Couple of times,” Dean admitted.

“Can we focus?” Sam asked.

“Sorry,” Cas apologised.

Dean felt Cas’ body shift as Sam started moving. Dean rested his head on his arms, closing his eyes and just enjoying the feel of Cas beginning to slide in and out of him. Cas was definitely inexperienced but he knew how everything worked. Dean rolled his hips in time with Cas, rubbing his erection against the blankets of his bed. He lamented the fact he hadn’t put down a towel beforehand, knowing he was going to have to change the blankets afterward.

It took a while for the three of them to find a rhythm. Dean frowned as Cas just missed his prostate, Dean angling his hips. It took a few tries but he found the perfect angle, Dean moaning as Cas brushed against that spot within him.

He heard Sam swear under his breath, Cas surprisingly silent. Dean could hear Cas panting, but the angel made no other sounds. He supposed he should have expected that. This was all new to Cas so he probably didn’t realise he could make sounds.

It wasn’t long before Dean felt Cas’ knot starting to grow. Dean swallowed, realising he had to make a decision. He felt the conflict. He had always told himself he would never, ever be knotted by an alpha. That alphas were bad; that knots were worse. But this was _Cas_. And if anyone was going to knot him that’s who he would choose.

“Dean,” Cas panted in his ear.

“I know,” Dean replied.

“Your choice?”

“Do it, Dean,” Sam panted. “It feels great.”

Oh god. Dean could feel Cas’ knot starting to tug at his ring. He had to make a decision, and he had to make it now.

“Yes!” He said. “Do it.”

“You’re sure?” Cas asked.

“Knot me,” Dean commanded.

He felt Cas’ grip on his hips tighten, Cas beginning to grind into him with every stroke in. He was sure he felt Cas getting deeper, Dean’s arousal flairing as he felt the knot pushing harder into him. Then it was suddenly there, catching inside him. It pushed hard against his prostate like nothing ever had, Dean letting out a long groan as he came.

He could feel Cas pumping inside him like no one ever had, filling him. He humped against the blankets as he felt his orgasm fading. He was lying in a sticky mess but right now all he cared about was the bulge inside him, locking Cas in place.

“Holy fuck,” Sam said, Dena feeling him go stiff as he came himself. “Cas you should feel yourself.”

“What?’ Dean asked. “What’s he do?”

“He just keeps spasming,” Sam panted. “It never stops.”

“Like a pulsating fleshlight?” Dean asked.

“Exactly,” Sam said. There was a moment silence. “Wait, you have one of those?”

Dean frowned as Sam’s words sunk in. “Wait, do you?”

“Is that important?’ Castiel asked.

“No,” Sam said, sliding back off the bed. “Dean?”

“Yeah?” Dean asked.

“You okay?”

“Great,” Dean said. “Feels weird but good.”

“Told you,” Sam came around to sit on the edge of the bed near Dean’s head. “Kind of surprised you said yes.”

Dean looked up at him. “Why?”

“Because of how much you hated alphas,” Sam said.

Dean conceded the point. Part of him was regretting his decision to say yes to Cas, but a larger part of his brain was screaming about how amazing it felt to have Cas tied within him. Dean shifted, feeling the knot tug at him. He felt more stretched open than he ever had. He had thought it would be painful. There was a slight burn but it was overridden by the feeling of fullness and the spasms of pleasure of it resting against his prostate.

“You were right,” Dean said. “About the knot.”

“Right on your prostate, right?” Sam said.

“Right.”

Castiel shifted behind him, lying across his back with his head on Dean’s shoulder. He spread his weight more evenly, Dean surprised by how light he actually felt. He wondered if it had anything to do with Cas’ grace.

“So,” Dean said. “We’re going to be stuck here for a while.”

“Yes,” Cas answered.

“I’ll get some drinks and a towel,” Sam said, pushing himself off the bed.

“Thanks, Sammy,” Dean said.

As Sam left the room Dean had time to think. He had just had a threesome with his best friend and brother, all three of them actively participating. And now he was lying here under said best friend, who was knotted up his ass and still coming. Dean could feel his cock spasm occasionally, another flood of cum unloading into him.

He should be having a major freakout about now. He should be panicking about being knotted, and sick about having his baby brother participate. But he wasn’t. In fact he felt… content? That was the only word that really described how he felt at that moment.

Dean settled more comfortably into the bed, closing his eyes. Things were weird, but he couldn’t care less.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean stood under the flow of water, letting it cascade down his neck and back. He breathed in the steam, allowing the flow to relax his muscles. It had taken almost an hour for Cas’ knot to finally go down, and Dean had excused himself to the bathroom to shower. He couldn’t get over how much cum Cas had left in him, Dean doing his best to wash it out.

His hole was a little tender after it all. It was almost expected given what he had just experienced. He clenched himself, still feeling a phantom knot inside him. He had almost felt sad when Cas had finally untied from him.

Like Sam, Cas had managed to make him cum again while they were knotted. Sam hadn’t been in the room for it. Dean and Cas had been lying on their sides, Cas reaching around him and stroking him through it as his knot pulsated against Dean’s prostate. Dean was utterly sated by the time they were done.

Content that he was clean he shut off the water, stepping out and grabbing his towel to dry himself. He was definitely going to need to change the blankets on his bed. He hated making his bed, but it was going to be necessary.

One dry he wrapped himself in his ‘dead guy robe’. It was amazingly comfortable. Sam didn’t seem to appreciate the robes that were in the bunker as much as he did. But then Sam had never really been a robe person. Maybe Dean should try and convince Cas to give them a try.

He headed out into the bunker, making a b-line for the galley. He stepped inside and went straight for the fridge, pulling out a beer. He popped the cap off using the edge of the counter, taking a long drink. There was nothing like a good, cold beer after a satisfying fuck

After he’d downed half of it and grabbed a cookie to munch on he headed out into the bunker in search of his brother. He didn’t have to look hard, finding him typing away at his computer in the library. Sam glanced up at him as he entered, then went back to his work.

“Hey,” Dean said.

“Hey,” Sam replied. “How you feeling?”

“Properly fucked out,” Dean admitted. “You?”

“About the same,” Sam said. He picked up his own beer, taking a swing. “No new cases by the way.”

“Not even a ghost?” Dean asked, dropping into a seat across from Sam.

“Nothing,” Sam said. “Even the other hunters are saying how quiet it’s been.”

“That’s never a good sign,” Dean said. “Somethings brewing.”

“Or it could just be quiet,” Sam said. “Why you always got to be so negative?”

“Because everything always goes to shit,” Dean said.

“Not always.”

“Most of the time.” Dean took a swig. “How goes that digitising or whatever you’re doing?”

“Fine,” Sam patted a book beside him. “Finished digitising a book on vampires earlier. Now if we need any info we can access it straight from the OneDrive.”

“I don’t even know what that is,” Dean said. “Just so long as it works.”

“It’ll work,” Sam said. “Where’s Cas?”

“No idea,” Dean said. “He went back to his room I think.”

“Huh.” Sam frowned. “He’s been spending a lot of time in there.”

Had he? Dean frowned, thinking back over Cas’ recent behaviour and realised that Sam was right. Cas _had_ been spending a lot of time in his room of late. “I wonder what’s up.”

“We’ll have to ask him,” Sam said. He eyed him. “So… you’re not freaking out?”

“About being knotted?” Dean asked.

Sam nodded.

“No.” Dean shrugged. “I feel like I should be but I’m not.”

“That’s a good thing though, right?” Sam said.

“I guess so.” Dean looked at him. “You didn’t freak out when you were.”

“I did a little,” Sam admitted. “At first. Once I realised it was Cas though I was fine.”

“You know what surprises me though,” Dean said. “He didn’t even try to mate me.”

“He said he wouldn’t,” Sam said.

“Yeah, I know that.” Dean looked at him. “I always thought it was instinctual to alphas when they knotted.”

“A lot of our information has been wrong,” Sam pointed out. “The alphas we usually deal with are more… animalistic.”

“Yeah. Cas is a lot more put together than they are.”

“There are probably a lot of alphas like Cas out there,” Sam said. “We’ve just never come across them in our line of work.”

“Can’t help but wonder if any of the other hunters are alphas,” Dean said.

“It’s entirely possible,” Sam said. “It’s also possible that a couple of them could be omegas.”

“If I were an omega I’d definitely want to kill knotheads,” Dean said.

“Don’t call them that,” Sam said.

Dean gave him a look that Sam returned. Dean rolled his eyes, taking another long drink from his beer.

“Mating marks do sound useful though,” Sam said. “Being able to track your mate would make hunting a lot easier.”

“I know, right?” Dean shook his head. “I mentioned that to Cas and he said he’d never mark me, no matter how useful it was.”

Sam frowned. “He say why?”

“He said if one of us died the other would die.”

Sam’s eyes widened. “Holy shit.”

“What?”

“Dean,” Sam said. “That only happens with mutual marks done for love.”

Dean blinked. “And?”

“And,” Sam continued. “I think Cas said he was in love with you.”

Dean stared at him, running back over the conversation he’d had with Cas in his head. He felt his stomach flip as he realised Sam was right. “Fuck.”

“Wow.” Sam swallowed, leaning back in his chair. “I knew Cas liked you but I didn’t realise…”

“Wait, you knew Cas liked me?” Dean stared at him. “Since when?”

“Um… forever,” Sam said. “You two have been eye fucking for years.”

“No we haven’t,” Dean said defensively.

“Yeah, you have.” Sam picked up his beer. “Not that I blame you. You are both hot.”

It felt weird hearing that come from his brother. Dean swallowed, staring down at the beer in his hands. “Nobody loves me, Sam.”

“What?’ He felt Sam’s eyes on him. “Why would you say that?”

“You’ve met me,” Dean said. “I’m a fucked up mess. Nobody wants anything to do with that.”

“Dean, all three of us are fucked up messes,” Sam said. “That’s part of who we are.”

“And whose fault is that?’ Dean asked. “I dragged up back into this life. And Cas fell because of me.”

“Dean, I made the decision to come back,” Sam said. “And Cas made his own decisions.”

“Admit it though,” Dean said. “If it weren’t for me you’d be a rich, famous lawyer, probably married to Jess. And Cas? He’d still be a fully-fledged angel. He’d still have his grace and wings.”

“Jess would still be dead, Dean,” Sam said. “I probably would too. I wouldn’t have been prepared for Azazel’s trials. And sure, maybe Cas would still be in Heaven but he’d be the emotionless shell he was when we first met him. That’s not happy.”

“You don’t know that,” Dean said softly.

“Is this about yourself not thinking you deserve love?” Sam asked. “That you don’t deserve to be happy?”

It was. Dean didn’t want to tell Sam that he was right. After everything Dean had done over the years, the people he had hurt and killed, he didn’t deserve even a shred of happiness. He deserved to go to Hell for eternity to pay for his sins.

“Dean,” Sam said softly. “We love you.”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“No, listen.” Sam said. “Cas practically admitted he loves you. And I’ve been in love with you since we were teenagers.”

“Brotherly love,” Dean corrected.

“No,” Sam said. “More than that.”

Dean looked over at him, seeing the soft look on Sam’s face. He felt his heart thudding in his chest, butterflies in his stomach. He didn’t know what to make of Sam’s confession. Part of him wanted him to get up and run. Another part of him wanted to stay right where he was.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

Sam bit his lip. “Can I kiss you?”

Dean felt all the air suck out of his lungs. Sam wanted to kiss him? So far in their little threesome he and Sam had avoided touching each other. But he’d be lying if he hadn’t thought about it, if he hadn’t considered it.

“Yeah.” He answered.

Sam stood up from his chair, coming around the table. Dean set his beer down, letting Sam pull him up into a standing position. Sam stopped in front of him, gently cradling Dean’s face in his hands. Dean had to remember to breathe, relishing Sam’s soft touch. He let his eyes fall closed as Sam leaned in, pressing their lips together.

It was a soft kiss at first, just the brushing of lips. Then Sam pressed in harder, coaxing Dean to open his mouth. Dean let him, Sam’s tongue snaking into his mouth. After a moment Dean kissed back, Sam moaning against him. Dean reached up to catch Sam by the front of the shirt, holding him to him at they kissed.

As far as kisses go it wasn’t one of Dean’s best, but it was far from the worst. They were still so unfamiliar with each other. Sam was a little rougher than what Dean was used to. He kissed deep and hard. He explored every part of Dean’s mouth, sucking the air out of his lungs and leaving him breathless.

Sam pulled away first, Dean opening his eyes to find Sam looking at him. Dean wondered if he should say something. He swallowed, trying to catch his breath. Sam stepped away from him, heading back to his seat and dropping down onto it.

Dean frowned. He had expected Sam to say something to him, but he’d just kissed him and left him. Had he done something wrong? Dean watched as Sam picked up his beer and took a drink. Sam was a puzzle that much was sure.

Dean cleared his throat. “I might… go find Cas. See what he’s doing.”

“Yeah,” Sam said. “Find out why he’s spending so much time in his room.”

“I will.” Dean picked up his beer. “I’ll let you know how it goes.”


	15. Chapter 15

Dean walked through the bunker, still trying to wrap his head around what had just happened with Sam. It was weird how Sam hadn’t said a word and just walked away from him after they had kissed. Dean has expected something more. He still wondered if he’d done something wrong. Had he not kissed Sam back correctly? Had he disappointed Sam in some way?

He pushed all thoughts to the back of his mind as he reached Cas’ door. He took another sip of his beer and knocked.

“Enter,” Cas said.

Dean stepped into the room and raised his eyebrows as he found Cas reclined on the bed, his coat, jacket and shoes off. Cas rolled off the bed as he saw him, standing and crossing toward him.

“Dean,” he said, his voice lifting as he smiled.

“Hey Cas,” Dean said, stepping further into the room and closing the door behind him. “Thought I’d come see how you were holding up.”

“I’m fine,” Cas said. “I could ask you the same question.”

“A little sore,” Dean admitted. He paused. “Sam and I just kissed.”

Cas frowned. “Isn’t that good?”

“I think so,” Dean said. “I’m… not entirely sure.”

“Why?”

“He just kinda walked away afterward,” Dean said. “I think I did something wrong.”

“I doubt you did anything wrong,” Cas said. “You two are both dealing with conflicting feelings. You care deeply for each other but you are also brothers. I imagine it’s a lot to wrap your head around.”

“Yeah, it is.” Dean swallowed. “Speaking of conflicting feels, can I ask you something?”

Cas nodded. “Go ahead.”

“Cas,” Dean met his eye. “Are you in love with me?”

Dean saw a myriad of emotions wash over Cas face at once, Cas turning away from him and walking away a few steps. Dean frowned, noting the tenseness in Cas’ shoulders. He wondered if he’d gotten it wrong, if he and Sam had read the whole conversation wrong.

“I…” Cas said. “… don’t want this to complicate things.”

Holy shit, he _was_ in love with him. Dean let out a long breath. “It won’t.”

“I understand if you’re angry.”

“Why would I be angry?” Dean felt confused. “Cas, this is a good thing, not a bad thing.”

“I fail to see how.”

“Well for one you feel emotions,” Dean said.

“I shouldn’t,” Cas said.

“It’s a good thing to feel emotions,” Dean said. “Secondly, I…”

Dean closed his eyes. This next part was going to be hard. It was something he’d been denying to himself for a long, long time. He felt sick to the stomach just from nerves. He tried to shake it off, swallowing down the lump in his throat. These words were never easy to him.

“I…” He gritted his teeth. “Iloveyoutoo.”

He saw Cas stiffen.

He licked his dry lips. “Cas?”

Cas turned toward him, stunned awe on his face. “You what?”

“C’mon man,” Dean said. “Don’t make me say it again.”

Cas stared at him, Dean beginning to squirm under his gaze. He began questioning himself again, staring down at the floor. Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything. Maybe _he_ was the one who was complicating things.

He glanced up as Cas came toward him. A hand cupped him under the chin, lifting his head. Dean met Cas eyes, noting how soft they looked. There wasn’t any anger there. He swallowed, hearing his heart beat in his ears. He licked his dry lips again, noting that Cas followed the move with his eyes.

Then Cas stepped closer still. Dean let his eyes fall closed as Cas’ lips pressed against his. He let out a shuddering sigh as Cas pulled back, then Cas’ mouth pressed more firmly to his. Dean leaned into the kiss, feeling Cas pouring all his love through it. He tried to return it, tried to tell Cas without speaking how much he cared about him.

He brought his free hand up to rest on Cas’ hip, pulling him close. This was so different to kissing Sam. Not that there was anything wrong with kissing Sam, apart from the obvious that is. Cas was a far less experienced kisser and it was obvious, but Dean’s heart felt caught in his chest as he kissed him. He didn’t want to stop kissing Cas, even though his lungs were starting to burn.

They broke apart, resting their foreheads together as they regained their breath. Dean swallowed, opening his eyes a crack to find Cas watching him. He lost himself in pools of blue, and once he had his breath back he pressed their lips together again.

Dean didn’t know how long they kissed for and he really didn’t care. He was breathless when they finally pulled apart, his lips tingling. He looked Cas over, noting with some satisfaction that he was flushed and lips swollen. He’d done that to him.

They stepped into each other’s arms, Cas pressing his head against Dean’s shoulder. Dean wished he could put his beer bottle down somewhere so that he could hold Cas with both arms. He could feel Cas’ heart beating against his chest. He heard the content little sigh that Cas made. Dean closed his eyes, breathing in Cas’ scent.

“Hey Cas?’ He asked, remembering why he’d come to the room in the first place.

“Yes Dean?”

“Why are you spending so much time in your room?”

There was a moment’s pause. “It’s quiet in here,” Cas said. “And private. I’m able to think clearly.”

Dean opened his eyes and glanced around. “You ever consider making this room more yours?”

He felt Cas frown. “What do you mean?”

“I mean add some personal stuff,” Dean said. “Some books you like. Maybe some decorations. A few trinkets you’ve picked up along the way.”

“I don’t have any of that,” Cas said.

“We need to fix that,” Dean said. “You need some personal items. Things to call your own.”

“I have my angel blade.”

“Yeah, you do. But what else?’

Cas was silent for a moment. “My coat?”

“But that’s really it, isn’t it.” Dean said. “You have nothing to call your own.”

“I like being clutter free,” Cas said. “It’s liberating.”

“What about memories?” Dean asked. “Photos. Journals. That sort of thing.”

There was a long pause. “I guess I could have them.”

“You should,” Dean pulled back, looking Cas in the eye. “This room doesn’t feel like you. I come in here and it could just be any other room. It needs a personal touch.”

Cas looked around them. “I guess I can see what you mean. Yours and Sam’s room feel distinctly like you.”

“That’s what I mean,” Dean said. “We’ve personalised them.”

“I’m not sure how I would even begin,” Cas said.

“Photos,” Dean said. “That’s a good place to begin.”

“I don’t…”

“We have some,” Dean said. “We can make you some copies. Take a few more.”

“Thank you,” Cas said.

“Anytime.” Dean pressed another soft kiss to his lips. “Anyway, we should go find Sammy. I bet he has some ideas on how to make this room feel more like you.”

“Okay.”

Dean took Cas’ hand, leading him out of the room. He drained the last of his beer, tossing it in the trash bin as he passed it. They walked through the bunker, Dean feeling an element of pleasure that he could do so holding Cas’ hand and no one could judge him for it.

The arrived at the library, Dean finding Sam right where he left him. “Hey Sammy, you got a moment?”

Sam looked up, his face falling as he saw them. “Oh.”

Dean blinked. That wasn’t the reaction he was expecting. “What?”

“You guys finally told each other how you feel,” Sam guessed.

“Yeah,” Dean agreed. “So?”

Sam averted his gaze. “This is the part where you say you don’t want a threesome anymore.”

“What?” Dean looked at Cas, who was returned his confused look. “That’s not what we’re here to talk about.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Dean shrugged. “We were wondering if you had any ideas to personalise Cas’ room a bit.”

“Oh.” Sam looked up. “Oh. Okay.”

“Sam,” Cas said softly. “Why would you think we don’t want you?”

“Because you two have been pining for each other for years,” Sam said. “I’m just a third wheel.”

“Sam, you do realise that you’re always going to be number one in my book,” Dean said. “Nobody comes before you. Not even Cas.” He glanced at Cas. “No offense.”

“None taken,” Cas assured him.

Dean stared at Sam, seeing that he didn’t look convinced. He kind of got where Sam was coming from, but that still didn’t sit well with him. Sam had seemed happy until the moment they had walked in. Was Sam having second thoughts? After everything he’d done to convince Dean?

He gave Cas’ hand a squeeze before he untangled his fingers, crossing the room toward Sam. Sam watched him come wearily. Dean pushed Sam’s knees together and straddled him before he had second thoughts himself. Sam’s eyes widened at the move, Dean wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck and leaning in to kiss him.

Sam made a small noise of surprise, Dean jumping at the opportunity to kiss him deeper when his lips parted. This kiss was better than the first one, Dean decided. The first one had been a fumbling mess. Maybe it was because his heart hadn’t been in it, and because he’d been so reluctant. Maybe that was why Sam had just walked away from him.

Sensing a movement Dean glanced up to spot Cas standing behind Sam, his hands coming to rest on Sam’s shoulders. Dean broke the kiss to look up at him, Sam turning his head to look back.

“We agreed we were in this together,” Cas said.

“I know,” Sam said. “It’s just…”

“Just what?” Dean asked.

“I’ve always felt like the add-on with you two,” Sam said.

“Interesting,” Cas commented. “That is the impression I get when I am with you two.”

Dean blinked up at him. “You feel like the add-on?”

“I always have,” Cas said. “That is also the impression that many of our enemies have. Allies too.”

“So you’re telling me I’m the only one here that doesn’t feel like the odd man out,” Dean said.

“Guess so,” Sam said.

“Huh.” Dean frowned. “Mind you when you two hooked up I did kind of feel like the third wheel.”

“Really?’ Sam said.

“Well, yeah.” Dean shrugged. “That’s why I thought it odd that you were trying to get me involved. I didn’t want to get between you.”

“So you’re saying we’ve all experienced being the ‘odd one out’,” Cas said.

“Sounds like,” Sam said. He looked at Dean, resting his hands on his hips. “Mind you I didn’t think you were going to go for it. Because we’re brothers.”

“I honestly thought Cas would be the one with the issue,” Dean said.

“I’ve already told you, Dean,” Cas said. “Incest is common in the Bible.”

Dean and Sam both winced at that word.

“Cas seems pretty chill with a lot of things,” Dean said.

“Yeah.” Sam slid his hands down around Dean’s back, his fingers dipping beneath the hem of his sweatpants. “So you’re not freaking out?”

“A little bit,” Dean admitted. “You?”

“A tiny bit,” Sam said. “But I’ve kind of wanted it for a while, so…”

“I’d never really properly considered it,” Dean said. “Then again I’d never considered taking an alpha knot.”

“You took it very well,” Cas said. “So did Sam.”

“Dean,” Sam said, fingers playing over bare skin. “If I wanted to bend you over the table right now, what would you say?”

“Right now? No.” He saw a look pass over Sam’s face. “I’m still sore from the knot.”

Sam’s eyes widened. “So you’d consider it?”

“Yeah, I guess.” He shrugged. “I guess it’s like our last boundary, isn’t it.”

“Yeah.” Sam said. Sam leaned forward, brushing his lips over Dean’s ear. “I really, really want to fuck you.”

Dean closed his eyes at that, feeling a thrill run up his spine. He swallowed, tightening his grip around Sam’s neck. Opening his eyes he glanced up at Cas, seeing the angel’s blue eyes sparkle with amusement. Dean sighed, clapping Sam on the shoulder and easing back off his lap.

“I need a beer,” he said. “Anyone want one?”

“I could do with a top up,” Sam said, gesturing to his empty beer bottle.

Dean looked at the angel. “Cas?”

“Why not,” Cas said.

“Cool.”

Dean headed out of the library toward the galley. He actually felt serene. All of the things that had been running rampart in his mind had settled down. He was perfectly fine with the fact Sam wanted to fuck him. He was fine with letting him. Dean was fine with Cas being in love with him, and he’d actually said ‘I love you’ back. He was fine with taking an alpha knot, even after all his years of hating alphas.

Yes, Dean was happy right at this moment. He knew it wouldn’t last, but he was going to enjoy it while he did.

**END**


End file.
